Total Drama: The Island Awakens
by TheChrisanthemum
Summary: Camp Wawanakwa is brought back from the bottom of the ocean. Chris brings back twenty-four contestants who haven't won previous and they compete for a million dollars once again.
1. Episode 1: The Island Rises

**Author's Note**

Hello and welcome to my story! This is Total Drama: The Island Awakens. This story comes from my desire for a new season so I just want to go ahead and write my own. I've been planning this story for awhile and I hope everything comes together the way I see it in my head.

* * *

A middle-aged man pops in front of a camera that is currently aimed at a dock that's clearly old and rickety. He had stylish jet black hair and was dressed in clothes that were definitely not made for the outdoors. In the background there is an island which looks familiar, but much worse and run down than previously seen.

"Welcome!" the man announced excitedly. "We're coming at you live from our newly ex-submerged Camp Wawanakwa for our newest season of the best reality show - Total Drama!" He said this with more enthusiasm and excitement than most people in their older years can muster. "I'm your host, Chris McLean, ready for the heavily speculated _seventh_ season of the greatest reality show on television, ever."

The music changed to something a little dark and dramatic. "For anyone tuning in for the first time, Total Drama is a reality, competition show where we force money hungry teens to survive with nothing but their minds, well, and physical strength of course! They endure our terrible conditions, awful food provided by our co-host Chef, dangerous wildlife, which is sometimes mutated, each other, and most importantly _me__!_" the man finished, smiling.

"Now, don't expect any of our winners to be returning." Chris began to explain, "Owen, from the original crappy Island." Clips of Owen battling through Total Drama Island and eventually being crowned the winner was shown.

"Duncan, our resident bad boy who happened to beat fourteen other suckers in our abandoned film lot in our second season Total Drama Action." Clips of Duncan were shown.

Chris grinned, "My personal favorite season and winner, Heather from Total Drama World Tour." The clip of Heather kicking Alejandro and shoving him down the volcano was shown.

Chris got a grim look on his face, "Now we move onto our less well-received seasons. Cameron, from Revenge of the Island beat out twelve other brand new contestants and survived mutated creatures." Clips of Cameron were shown.

"Moving onto my least favorite season, we have Zoey who won Total Drama All Stars." Clips of Zoey barely beating Mike were shown.

Chris grinned again, "Last, but not least because like I said All-Stars blows. Shawn was the winner of Total Drama Pahkitew Island!" Clips of Shawn were shown.

Chris walked to the edge of the dock at a leisurely pace as he continued talking, "_This _season had so many guesses as to what it could be. _All-Stars 2__, Underdogs, _or another all new cast were all speculated. However, none of them were correct! This season's theme is _redemption. _We're bringing back twenty-four contestants who either did terribly, or came oh so terribly close to winning a season. Pretty much, people who need more screen time or hasn't got their justice yet."

A blimp floated above the water from where Chris was. Chris smirked before speaking, "From our original cast - clumsy surfer, who kissed a metal pole, Bridgette!" Bridgette appeared in a door in the blimp looking terrified before being shoved, "Alejandro tricked me!"

"The jock who isn't good at sports - Tyler!" Tyler was thrown from the blimp looking angry, "I so am good at sports, dude!"

"Forgotten finalist - Beth!" Beth cannonballs down screaming, "Am I really forgotten?"

"Crazy lover-boy - Trent!" Trent is thrown out of the blimp, "Dude, what about my guitar?" His guitar is thrown after him.

"Spanish Manipulator - Alejandro!" Alejandro gracefully dives down into the water without saying anything.

"Love-able idiot - Lindsay!" Lindsay falls and shouts gleefully, "I'm flying... again!"

"Lazy loser who's never made merge and has never even gotten a symbol of immunity - Noah!" Noah flails as he falls, holding a book, "Tyler's never made merge either!"

"Last and certainly least, everyone thinks she deserves to win a season - Courtney!" Courtney falls from the blimp, "Of course I need to win a season!"

/

The generation one contestants are gathered on the dock. Chris beckons to them all, "Original campers, who are you surprised at being here or who do you think _shouldn't _be here."

Most of them point at Noah. Noah glares at them, "What? Come on! What have I done to most of you?"

Trent speaks up to Noah, "It's not about what you've done to us, it's the opposite. You just haven't done anything, dude."

Noah sighs.

Bridgette points to Alejandro, "I really wish Al wasn't here. No one even likes him!"

Tyler begins to speak as well, "Yeah! He ruined everything back on the plane!"

Alejandro grins and responds politely, "Look how far it got me though," before transitioning into saying something fairly rude, "Most of you will never amount to anything. Tyler and Noah has never made merge. Beth is completely forgotten, Trent is a psychopath, Lindsay is an idiot, and Bridgette is too clumsy! Courtney is the only _real _competitor here."

Everyone, but Courtney, glares at him. Chris laughs, "Well said Al! Good to have you back, sadly we must introduce everyone else now."

/

"From Revenge of the Island we have scaredy-cat Brick!" Brick dives out of the blimp saying nothing.

"Blabbermouth - Staci!" She does a cannonball as she is speaking, "Did you know it was actually my great great great aunt who invented cannonba-" splashing into the water before she can finish.

"Silent genius - Beverly!" He jumps from the blimp giving a thumbs up on his way down.

"Rich wannabe - Dakota!" Dakota jumps from the blimp, "I am _not _a wannabe!"

"Idiot runner-up Lightning!" Lightning dives, "This is the season of sha-lightning!"

"Dirt eater - Scott!" Scott falls as he smirks, "I'm winning it this time!"

"Jerky jock-ette - Jo!" Jo jumps from the blimp, "I'm going to beat you McLean!"

"And finally, creepy aura reader - Dawn!" Dawn gracefully floats down, "Now now, Chris. You don't need to be rude because of what happened with your parents when you were younger."

/

The second generation was all gathered on the dock. Chris grins at them all, "Same question that I asked the others - who do you not want to be here right now." Most point at Scott for his devious ways in the past.

Lightning and Brick point at Jo. "He just isn't a cool dude." accused Lightning.

"Hey idiot! How can you not realize I'm a girl at this point?" glared Jo.

Scott speaks up, "Personally I wish people like B and Dawn weren't here. It's been over a year since Revenge of the Island and I've grown as a person. So now I feel bad for doing what I did to them"

Dawn looks at Scott, "I can tell from his aura that he's telling the truth."

Beverly offers a fist bump to Scott which he takes.

/

"From our most recent cast - Heart breaker - Sky!" Sky dives from the blimp, "He deserved it!"

"Heart breakee - Dave!" Dave trips and falls out of the blimp, "That's so not nice, Sky!"

"Good and Bad Twins - Amy and _Samey_" They both jump and Samey holds Amy's mouth shut as she yells, "It's _Sammy!"_

"A person who I didn't want to invite back - Topher!" Topher jumps, "I'm actually playing this time!"

"Another person I don't want here - Scarlett!" Scarlett jumps out and yells, "Don't worry I'm in therapy now!"

"Idiot farmer - Rodney!" Rodney clumsily cannonballs down, "Don't worry I've changed, man!"

"And last placer soundboard - Beardo!" Beardo jumps out of the blimp as he makes the stereotypical cartoon sound of someone falling.

/

The third generation cast is gathered on the dock in front of Chris. "Same question as the other two, if anyone of this cast could not have been here, who?"

"Sky, easily." Dave opens up, "All she had to do was _say _she had a boyfriend. She _used _me just to get money! Then she just was fine with leaving me stranded on a dangerous island!"

Sky opens her mouth to begin to speak, "Alright, but you're no _saint _Dave. You didn't want to listen to the _but _and you just kept insisting on dating me!"

"You could've just said it anyways! I might have been dumb for listening but I can't control what you say!"

They begin arguing as the the twins point at each other. Topher jerks his thumb over his shoulder towards Scarlett and says, "Personally, I don't feel safe with her being here."

Scarlett sighs, "Look I have anger issues and I _might _be morally grey, but I don't think I'd ever try to harm you guys... _again."_

_/_

Chris now has the entire cast gathered in front of him, "Alright everyone! Welcome to Total Drama: The Island Awakens." He gestured for everyone to follow him, "We have the mess hall back." He pointed to a mess hall that an exact replica of the mess hall from season one, but completely rebuilt. Then he gestured to either side of the mess hall where two cabins stood. "There's cabins for the losing teams. Keep the boys and girls separated still, of course." He continued walking as everyone followed him before stopping in front of a huge mansion, "_This _is where the winning team will be staying during the off days. I'll also be staying with them! Lucky them!" everyone groaned in response to this.

Finally Chris got to the campfire, "This is where we'll be doing elimination once again. Smores for everyone who is safe, nothing for the one who is eliminated. That's pretty much it. Meet me back at the cabins for your teams."

Once there Chris begins speaking again, "Alright now you must be wondering what the teams will be. Heroes VS Villains again!"

Dawn raises her hand, Chris nods at her to speak. "Uh, Chris you said _two _losing teams. Heroes and Villains are only two teams."

Chris smirked, "I was just getting to that! On the heroes team we have... Bridgette! Noah! Brick! Dawn! Dave! Samey!" Amy gasps at this before Chris begins again, "Tyler! and Dakota!"

Amy marched to Chris, "_HOW _is _SAMEY _a hero, but I'm not?" Chris laughed at her, "You're the evil twin!" Amy pushed Chris, "Samey cheated!" Chris shrugged, "I don't care."

"Now for our Villains... Courtney! Alejandro! Lightning! Jo! Topher! Amy! Scott! and Scarlett!" All of them nodded and murmured agreements with their positions.

Chris walked over to the eight that remain, "Now you guys will be what I call "Neutrals." None of you were really villains, but you weren't really heroes either. Beth, Trent, Beverly, Staci, Beardo, Sky, Rodney, Lindsay."

Sky gasped, "How am I not a hero?"

Chris looked over to her, "You used Dave, but it was kinda justified so you're neither a hero or a villain. Lindsay you would be a hero, but you broke up with Tyler and we needed an eighth member of this team."

"The outhouse is the confessionals once again. Alright everyone, hang out, do whatever, tomorrow is your first challenge."

* * *

Bridgette is sitting in the outhouse, "I don't know how to feel about most of my team. I only know Noah and Tyler." she shifts her position before continuing to talk, "Noah has never been the most helpful member on any team and Tyler, while he has a good heart, is more clumsy than I am. Brick, Dawn, and Samey all seem nice though."

xx

It is now Noah sitting there. "I'm not going early this season. I'm tired of losing. I plan to scheme as much as I can and take out anyone who gets in my way." Noah smirks, "I've had the brains to do it this whole time. Now I have the motivation."

xx

Brick, "My team seems to be made up of strong cadets like myself."

xx

Dawn, "I sense some dark auras this season. I worry for Dave. The villains team is full of dark energy, except for surprisingly, Scott."

xx

Dave, "I will make sure Sky doesn't make it far this season. She will pay for almost killing me."

xx

Samey, "I'm free of my sister this season! I can finally be my own person!"

xx

Tyler, "Lindsay broke up with me. I don't know what I'm going to do now! She was my world!" He begins sobbing.

xx

Dakota is the final hero to do a confessional, "Well guys, I'm back on another season! My daddy paid for me to go back to normal. I just need to make sure I have enough screen time to get my own spin off!"

xx

Scarlett, "I promise I'm better this season. Sure, I might have tried to kill people, but after seeing what happened after I did that I would never do that again. I still plan on winning though. Alejandro will be my first target."

xx

Scott, "I've really changed guys. After All-Stars where I was just kinda there and not scheming I realized how fun it could be to be friendly with people. Courtney is still on my mind, but if we can just be friends that would be great."

xx

Amy, "Why the _hell _did Chris bring Samey back? She's just a stupid wannabe. I'm the real star of the family."

xx

Topher, "Chris brought me back after I tried to steal the show.. I'm honestly very surprised. I'm going to try to win normally this season. Of course that means playing as dirty as necessary."

xx

Jo, "Why did Chris have to bring back Lightning? I honestly can not tell you how much I hate that kid, however I sure can try. Lightning is by f-" She's cut off by the footage speeding up for a good 30 seconds and we hear her finish off with an "IDIOT!"

xx

Lightning, "This season is about to be struck by sha-lightning!"

xx

Alejandro, "Everyone knows what I'm up to now. I've had two seasons on this show. There's no way to hide so I'm just going to have to make myself useful."

xx

Courtney, "Everything bad happens to me. I _deserve _a win. I'm not going to be robbed this season."

xx

Beth excitedly makes her first confessional since Action. "I can't believe I'm finally back! After almost winning Total Drama Action I thought I was going to become popular, but people just seemed to forget about me completely! I'm back this season to remind people that I exist! Including my friends and family who just barely talk to me now!"

xx

Trent sits in front of the camera, "I can't believe how long it's been since Action. I promise that I'm not crazy like season two portrayed me as. I'm just here because I'm forced to be, man."

xx

Beverly sits there silent. He seems to be lost in thought before he opens his mouth and a very soft spoken voice comes out, "Hey. It's good to be back. I still have trouble talking in front of people, but I can at least speak in confessionals... I-I just get really scared and talking to a camera is a lot different than talking to actual people. I saw that I had fans and I really appreciate it."

xx

Staci, "Oh my god I can't believe I'm back! My great great great great gre-"

xx

Beardo, "Yo guys it's good to be back!" He makes a cash register noise, "I'm here for the money. Also to try to be less shy."

xx

Sky, "Of course Chris brought back Dave. He's still mad at me! I can't believe him!"

xx

Rodney, "I'm not going to fall in love with anyone this season. I _promise._"

xx

Lindsay, "Yay!"

* * *

The shot cuts to The Heroes sitting in the mess hall. Noah is sitting all on his own, Brick and Dave come over and sit with him. Brick opens his mouth first, "Soldier, I can't help but notice you sitting here all on your own. That is no way to make friends and you need friends to make it far in this competition."

Noah sighed, "I guess that's why you came over here." He gestures towards Dave, "What do you want?"

Dave and Brick sit down and Dave begins to respond, "Well, you just seem like the most normal guy on this team and I can't handle freaks and wackjobs."

Noah smirked, "Perfect, what do you two say to an alliance?"

Brick looks unsure, "An alliance seems unfair and dishonest."

Dave looks to Brick, "Well, think of it this way Brick. We're all friends and it's keeping your friends safe. Plus it's not like we're lying to anyone? We just aren't telling them about the alliance. Besides, I can guarantee all of them are going to be making alliances too."

Brick smiles, "Well when you put it like that, sure let's make an alliance!"

/

Dawn walks over to Samey. "Hey Sammy."

Samey smiles at her, "You got my name right!"

"Of course I did, I know how much Amy's teasing bugs you. I thought you could use a friend."

Samey smiles again, "You want to be my friend?"

Dawn nods and sits down, "I'd love too. Your aura is a beautiful shade of lilac."

/

Bridgette and Tyler are talking. "I'm sorry to hear about your breakup with Lindsay."

Tyler begins sobbing at the mention of Lindsay. Bridgette pats his back, "Geoff and I don't really have many issues anymore so if you ever need advice or anything I'm here for you buddy."

/

Dakota looks around and decides she doesn't want to talk to anyone on her team and goes over to the camera. "Hello viewers!" she does a cute little wave and smiles, "I'm Dakota Milton and I'm here to win the million! Well, not really. I'm pretty stinking rich already. I'm just here to get screen time and get my own spin off show so I can be famous! Just you wait until my show begins airing: Total Drama Presents: Living With The Miltons."

/

The shot cuts to Staci trying to find a friend. Beverly turns away from her. She tries to talk to both Trent and Sky and they get annoyed and leave. Beth and Beardo walk up to her.

Beardo begins speaking first, "Hey, Staci right? Are you alright?"

Staci turns around and looks at him with a tear rolling down her face, "No one wants to talk to me."

Beth quickly hugs Staci, "I'm Beth and they're just jerks!"

Staci smiles and hugs back, "Ya know, my great great great great uncle invented hugging."

Beardo looks concerned and makes a bell noise, "Hey Staci. You don't need to lie to us! We want to be your friends no matter what, just be yourself. People probably get annoyed because all you do is lie."

Beth nods.

Staci considers this, "Well I guess.. I just.. I don't have any friends at home so I try to make myself as interesting as possible so people listen to me."

Beth pats Staci on the back, "You don't need to do that for us, you're plenty of interesting."

/

Trent wanders until he finds someone he wants to get to know and he comes across Sky.

"Hey- I don't think I ever caught your name."

Sky looked up and began to respond, "Oh hey- you're Trent, right? I'm Sky."

Trent sat down next to her, "It's nice to meet you."

Sky smiles and nods.

/

Rodney instantly gravitates towards Lindsay who is asking Beverly questions about a project he's working on. "What does this do?"

Beverly sighs and doesn't respond.

Rodney walks up, "Hey guys, I'm Rodney it's nice to meet y'all." Beverly simply responds with a thumbs up.

Lindsay jumps up and marvels at Rodney, "Wow! You're so big, you look so strong!" Rodney suddenly slouches staring at Lindsay.

"I- uh, the stars and the sky can not beauty you're the moon and me." Rodney stutters out.

Lindsay smiles, "Aw that's so sweet Rover!"

Beverly raises his eyebrow at the camera.

/

Courtney walks over to Topher and drags him over to Scott. "Alright you two, you're working with me."

Topher raises his hand which Courtney glares at, "Give me one minute Topher. Alright, Scott we're friend-ish and I want to work with you."

Scott mutters out, "Yeah I'd be happy to!"

Courtney looks over to Topher, "Go ahead."

"Why me? Like, out of everyone why'd you choose me and Scott?"

Courtney groans, "Well obviously Scott and I have history and you just seem the least offensive and most easy to get along with."

Topher smiles, "Fair enough, I'd be glad to be in an alliance with you guys."

Courtney smirks and puts her hand out in the middle which Topher and Scott put theirs on top of hers.

/

Alejandro walks up to Jo and begins to talk, "Senorita. I know we have our differences, but I think you and I could be a strong team."

Jo ponders, "You know what Alejbarfo? You're right. I hated your guts back in All-Stars, but you and I could be a strong team. Of course I'll be taking you down in the finale."

Alejandro shakes her hand, "It'll be my pleasure."

/

Lightning is running and he bumps into Amy. "Hey watch where you're sha-going!"

Amy punches him, "I was standing still moron!"

"Ouch! You sha-punched me! I dig a girl who can stand up for herself. Plus Lightning needs himself a cheerleader."

Amy smirks, "Is that so?"

/

Scarlett is seen spying on Jo and Alejandro. She marches up, "I want in."

Jo and Alejandro share a nervous glance.

Jo opens her mouth up first, "Look, I don't trust you, psycho."

Alejandro also speaks up, "I'm inclined to agree."

Scarlett shoots back, "I guess I just have to tell the whole team about this little alliance."

"Fine, you're in." Jo states annoyed.

/

The shot finally cuts to Chris standing on the dock. "Well, well, well! What an exciting start to an exciting season! Next episode we'll get around to doing our first challenge and first elimination. Until next time, this has been, Total! Drama! The Island Awakens!

* * *

**Next Time On: "Total Drama: The Island Awakens"**

_The contestants begin their first challenge, a rivalry forms, a romance forms, and someone is the first person to use our newest elimination method._

* * *

**Heroes: _Bridgette, Noah, Brick, Dawn, Dave, Samey, Tyler, Dakota_**

**Villains: _Courtney, Alejandro, Lightning, Jo, Topher, Amy, Scott, Scarlett_**

**Neutrals: _Beth, Trent, Beverly, Staci, Beardo, Sky, Rodney, Lindsay_**

* * *

**24th - ?**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading this first chapter of my fanfiction! I've attempted to write fanfictions in the past, but this one is one I really am excited for. I just really hope you guys like it. Let me know in the reviews what you think is going to happen. Any plot lines you think will happen or want to see. Also predictions for first boot and maybe an entire elimination order would be fun to see.


	2. Episode 2: Castle Bashers

**Author's Note**

2 chapters in 2 days? Yeah, don't get used to it. Just new story excitement. I will update as fast as possible, but don't expect many daily updates like this, just wanted to get the first elimination out there in the wild.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**lovexballad: **Thank you so much! That honestly means a lot! Can't give too much away, but I do have plans for Dakota.

**Explorer of the Unknown: **Thanks! Well, you do have a point, but Chris wouldn't refer to him as B and this takes a little bit in the future and B is a _little _more confident. If he has grown to the point where he can sorta talk. I think he'll be fine with his full name. I hope that explanation makes sense. Just really wanted to use that as a sign of character growth between now and when we last saw him back in Revenge of the Island.

**Vladitor: **Thanks! Well here's chapter 2. I also can't reveal too much about Samey but I have plot for her too.

**lordgemini: **Thanks, means a lot! While I do like Skave, I wasn't completely planning on them getting together. The reasons for the exclusions of Gwen and Ezekiel is something I hated doing. Ezekiel's exclusion is almost entirely because of him being feral. I could have him revert back to normal and all of that, but I feel like that might be a little forced with also having Dakota back. Also I would have very little plot with him and he would just end up serving as an early boot once again. The reason Gwen isn't here is simply cast limitations. I only wanted about 18 contestants to begin with, but I upped it to 24 and I just couldn't do anymore. Gwen would have easily been the ninth generation one contestant to make the cast. She would have definitely had a plot with Courtney and Trent, but I just couldn't fit it into the season. Thanks for the kind words and interesting predictions.

**wacky620:** Yeah the reasoning is in this chapter. Admittedly it isn't the strongest reasoning, but it's for the plot. As for Eva and Ezekiel, I just couldn't fit them in. Ezekiel would still be feral at this point unless I shoe-horned him being returned to normal. As for the reason Eva isn't around is because I knew I wanted Jo and Sky in this season and both of them are sort of the strong athletic girl like Eva was. Eva (behind Gwen) is who I wanted to include most in this story. I definitely plan on writing something with her in the future though. As for those three specifically, Beth is considered a "neutral" as a cruel way of Chris saying she's too forgettable to be a hero. As for Trent, while he was pretty heroic in Island, he's lucky Chris didn't decide to put him on the villains for how he was in Action. As we saw with All-Stars the teams are completely reasonable and justified. Noah was put on the heroes because he's a fan favorite and so Chris just put him onto the heroes.

* * *

**Heroes: _Bridgette, Noah, Brick, Dawn, Dave, Samey, Tyler, Dakota_**

**Villains: _Courtney, Alejandro, Lightning, Jo, Topher, Amy, Scott, Scarlett_**

**Neutrals: _Beth, Trent, Beverly, Staci, Beardo, Sky, Rodney, Lindsay_**

* * *

**Episode 2: Castle Bashers**

* * *

The episode opens up with a panning shot on the mess hall. The camera zooms through a window to see some of the contestants waiting in line for breakfast. It focuses on Beardo, Beth, and Staci. Beth looks at Beard and asks, "So where did you learn to make all those sounds? It's really cool."

Beardo blushes and responds, "I just had a lot of free time because I never really had any friends."

Beth smiles and says enthusiastically, "Well now you have me!" she pauses before blushing, "and Staci of course!"

Staci smiles and nods and goes, "Yah! We're all the greatest of friends. Hey, where's the name Beardo come from?"

Beardo shrugs, "Chris just kinda gave me the name on the first day of Pahkitew and I didn't really have the confidence to correct him."

Beth leans into Beardo and questions him, "Well, what _is _your real name?"

Beardo grins at her, "Guess you'll have to find out."

xx

Beth is sitting in the confessional smiling, "This is going to sound so strange since we just met, but Beardo is really cute. Brady and I broke up a few months ago, don't worry it was mutual! We're still really good friends, but I don't know. I guess I've just kind of been lonely. It's not _my _fault Beardo is cute."

xx

The camera cuts to show Staci also sitting in the outhouse, "I don't really know what to do. I've never felt these emotions before. I've never had a single friend in my life and now I have two and it's sort of overwhelming. Not to mention that one of them is a cute boy! I've had lots of crushes on guys back at home, yah. They usually hold open a door for me or asks to borrow a pencil. I'm just not experienced with that sort of thing so I just kind of get crushes really easily?"

xx

The camera then cuts to Beardo and he says, "It's really nice to have friends!"

xx

It focuses on Dakota as she gets to Chef. "Hey Chef! What's for breakfast today? I need energy if I'm going to get my spin-off!"

Chef looks over to her and grins, "Don't tell anyone this but your dad paid a lot of money for me to give you special treatment. So for you bacon, eggs, pancakes and all the works. Just don't let Chris or anyone know."

Dakota squeals and looks into the camera, "Thanks daddy!"

Dakota moves on and Beverly replaces her. Chef looks over at the bigger boy, "You learn to speak yet maggot?"

Beverly opens his mouth, "I- a little. I don't like to talk to people."

Chef looks at the boy unimpressed, "You need to grow a spine! You hear me?"

Beverly gets his mush and shrugs.

/

The camera cuts to Dave, Brick, and Noah.

Dave cringes at the messy table and then talks in a hush tone, "So who do we vote off in case we lose?"

Brick frowns, "We're not going to lose so we may as well not worry about it!"

Noah shrugs before speaking, "Actually, Clean Freak might have a point. It's never a bad idea to have a battle plan. I say Tyler, he's just been mopey the whole time." Tyler, who was just passing by heard this and marched up to Noah and grabbed him by the collar.

"What's that supposed to mean dork?"

Noah doesn't look frightened in the slightest, "It means that ever since Lindsay ditched you before the season started, you've not added much of anything to the table."

Tyler raises his fist ready to swing, "Like you know anything about love! Girls won't even look at you!"

Noah prepares for the swing but Tyler is held back by Brick.

Brick puts Tyler's arm behind his back, "I reckon you ought to stop that soldier."

Tyler pushes Brick off of him, "Whatever bro, Noah was way out of line."

Noah brushes his shirt off, "Yeah, because what I said was so unreasonable. For the record, I had a girlfriend."

Tyler scoffs, "As if." Tyler storms off. Bridgette who saw the whole thing followed after him quickly.

Dave who just sat there surprised the whole time finally opened his mouth, "Noah might have a point."

/

Tyler is angrily walking through the woods when Bridgette finally catches up to him. Bridgette grabs his arm, "Tyler calm down."

Tyler pulls his arm away, "So you're taking Noah's side too, huh?"

Bridgette shakes her head, "No! Noah was being a total jerk, but that's just _Noah_ he's always like that. You don't have to stoop to his level."

Tyler looks ashamed, "I guess you're right. I just haven't been able to control myself very well ever since Lindsay decided I wasn't worth anything."

Bridgette sighs, "How did she even break up with you?"

Tyler looks at her, "Well, she said that she was too stupid to be in a relationship and that she wanted to focus on getting smarter before dating."

Bridgette sighs again, "Really? It had nothing to do with you so you shouldn't take it this hard."

Tyler frowns, "Yeah well I loved her and she just threw me away."

/

Trent takes a seat at his team's table. Sky, Lindsay, Rodney, and Beverly are there. Beardo, Staci, and Beth are off sitting at their own table.

Trent greets his team, "Hey guys. Ready for the big day?"

Sky smiles, "Yep! I think we've got this in the bag. With My and Rodney's strength, Beverly's intelligence, and your's and Beardo's talents, nothing should stop us."

Beverly gives a thumbs up while Rodney begins stumbling over his words again, "Y-you think that my strength is the strength and your eyes are like the eyes of the moon and-"

Lindsay gasps and stands up, "You're flirting with Sasha right after flirting with me? What is wrong with you?" Lindsay runs off.

Rodney gets surprised and calls after her, "Lindsay! I'm sorry that I and you and Sky and that the moon!" and he runs after her.

Trent, Sky, and Beverly share a look.

Beverly speaks up, "H-hey I know I-I don't talk much. It's just that I have.. really bad anxiety, but you guys want to be- friends?"

Trent and Sky look at each other before looking back at Beverly. Trent gives a thumbs up and Sky begins to speak, "I'd love to be your friend. We can even help with your shyness."

xx

Beverly is sitting in the outhouse, "I feel like I'm already doing better than Revenge of the I-Island."

xx

Rodney is sitting in the outhouse with his head in his hands, "Oh man! I really went and ruined it now!"

xx

Alejandro, Jo, and Scarlett are meeting outside one of the cabins. After checking no one is going to show up, Alejandro begins talking, "Alright guys. I think the biggest threat to us on our team is Courtney easily. I think it's in our best interest to take her out of the game as soon as possible."

Jo nods, "I hate to agree, but I agree, _except _I think we should vote out Brightning first."

Scarlett shakes her head, "Lighting poses no threat to us. Courtney has athletic ability _and _intelligence. Obviously not as intelligent as I am, but she's not too far behind. Plus I feel like she has something up her sleeves.

Jo purses her lips and begins to open her mouth before reconsidering what she was going to say. After a moment she opens her mouth again, "Alright fine! But I insist we get out Lightning second, just because I can't stand him."

Alejandro shrugs before responding, "I suppose we can arrange that. No reason not to."

Scarlett nods in agreement with Alejandro.

/

The camera immediately cuts to the CIT in question. Courtney is at the docks with Scott, both of them are waiting for Topher to show up. Courtney looks over to Scott, "Scott, I know we have history and we aren't together right now, but I still think of you as a friend. I just want to say that it's you and I to the end. We cut off Topher when we no longer need him."

Scott smiles, "That means a lot to me. I still don't fully trust you after All-Stars, but I'll take your word for it. Plus, I don't fully trust Topher either so it's kind of a lose lose for me."

Courtney looks ashamed, "What I did in All-Stars was stupid. I was hungry for a win after so many bad things happening to me in the first three seasons. I just want to get to the end with my only friend I have left."

Right at this moment Topher runs up, "Sorry! I'll be honest with you guys, I was looking for an idol. Chris hasn't mentioned them yet, but knowing Chris there is some twist in this game and I have money on the idol."

Courtney glares at Topher, "Not a good excuse for showing up late. Looking for something that may or may not be there is stupid. At least you're here now. I don't trust Alejandro and he's a danger if we let him stay in the game."

Scott grins devilishly, "Exactly what I was thinking. After playing a season with him, I know how dangerous he truly is."

Topher however doesn't look so sure, "That's the thing though. No one is going to trust him so he's not really a threat to us anymore. I think someone like Jo or Amy are the real threats here."

Courtney and Scott consider this for a second and Courtney begins to speak, "You have a point. Guess we'll just have to see where things lead us before we make that decision."

Topher nods, "I'm completely fine with that. It's good we had this little talk, I'm going to go get breakfast, you guys coming with?" both of them shake their heads, "Alright, talk to you guys later." Topher runs off and Courtney and Scott look at each other unsure with their choice to align with Topher.

/

The camera cuts to one of the cabin where a wet sound is heard. It pans over to show Lightning and Amy making out.

xx

Amy is sitting in the confessional very embarrassed, "Look! He's hot okay? Besides, I'm just using him. I can use him to get myself further in the game and also use him for a bit of pleasure while I'm here okay. I do _not _like him as anymore than a plaything, I swear!"

xx

Amy is replaced with Lightning and he has a dopey grin on his face, "Guess she just couldn't resist the Sha-Lightning huh? Not many girls can."

A knocking is heard and Amy's voice is heard from outside, "Hey Lightning! What do you mean not many girls can?" Lightning's eyes shoot open in surprise.

"I was just lying to look cool!" responds Lightning.

xx

The camera finally goes back to the mess hall, the teams are all sitting out their specified team tables because Chris called for them to meet there. They're all chattering when Chris finally bursts through the doors.

"Hello teams!" He begins, "I bet you're wondering why I've gathered you all here, huh?"

Samey responds, "Actually we all kind of just figured that it's time for the challenge." Dawn, sitting next to Samey, nods in agreement.

Chris frowns before continuing, "Fine, yes. It _is _time for the challenge, but I have a little announcement first. Hidden around the island are four hidden immunity idols."

Topher stands up and shouts, "I knew it!"

Chris glares at Topher before beginning again, "Two of them are just the standard Chris McLean Immunity Idol. You play this after you've been eliminated and the person with the second most votes goes home." Everyone stares in awe at the idol Chris pulled out. "The next type of idol is called the Platinum Chris Head. This head can only be played before everyone votes. You play it? You and only you decide who goes home. Your team doesn't even need to be up for elimination!" Everyone gasps and a few of the more devious contestants smirk. "Finally we have the Golden Chef Head. You find and play this? You can subtract two votes from anyone. That's all for the idols now let's get to the challenge.

xx

Scott smirks, "The idols are back? We all know I'm pretty good at finding those."

xx

Noah is sitting there worried, "That could throw a wrench in anyone's games. Including _mine_ so I need to make sure I find one."

xx

Alejandro is sitting in the outhouse, "Well this is an interesting development."

xx

Topher is grinning from ear to ear, "I was right! Take that Courtney! Anyways..." He pulls out a Chris McLean Immunity Idol. "That's right! I found one when I was looking earlier!"

xx

Jo is in the confessional crossing her arms, "I will beat someone down to get my hands on one of those idols."

xx

After the confessionals, Chris is seen standing in the middle of three castles. "As you all can see, there is three castles. One for each team! You'll all be armed with these stun sticks and these stun guns. If you are hit with one of these your body will completely lock up and you'll be out of the challenge completely! You all have flags in your castles and if your flag gets taken and is successfully brought back to another team's castle you lose! The team to capture another team's flag first is the one's who get the mansion for the next few days! Everyone get in their positions and begin!"

/

**Remaining:**

**Heroes: **Bridgette, Noah, Brick, Dawn, Dave, Samey, Tyler, Dakota

**Villains: **Courtney, Alejandro, Lightning, Jo, Topher, Amy, Scott, Scarlett

**Neutral: **Beth, Trent, Beverly, Staci, Beardo, Sky, Rodney, Lindsay

/

The challenge begins and we are first shown the heroes planning. Brick calls the team together, "Alright team. I feel like I have the most experience in war strategy and We should just storm the Villains castle because they're the closest to us. We'll leave a few soldiers behind to guard the flag of course. Who's staying and who's going?"

Noah considers his options before opening his mouth, " I don't want to be perceived as lazy so I'll help storm."

Tyler shoves Noah out of the way, "No, you may as well stay here because you'll just drag the team down. Besides, we all know you're actually lazy."

Brick pulls Noah up and says, "Soldier, you do whatever you want."

Noah scoffs, "Tyler and I being in the same group clearly wouldn't be the best option because of this psychopath. So I'll stay behind I suppose."

xx

Tyler is sitting there angry, "Yo Noah freaking sucks dude. No wonder he gets voted off early next time. He's gone if we lose."

xx

Dawn, Samey, and Dakota volunteer to stay behind as well. Brick, Tyler, Bridgette, and Dave go out to take out the Villains.

xx

Dawn is sitting in the confessional, "I quite like Samey's company."

xx

Samey replaces Dawn, "It's nice to have Dawn as a friend! Maybe we can have some girl talk! I've never had that before."

xx

/

Next we have the villains.

Jo opens up her mouth first, "Alright here's the deal. We're in the middle so we're most likely to get attacked so we just need to make sure _we _attack first. The two strongest of us should lead teams to either castle. That would be Alejandro and I. We should also leave the third strongest here with one other contestant. That would be Lightning or Scott."

Lighting groans, "I ain't staying behind. Sha-Lightning wants to see some action!"

Amy swoons over Lightning, "That is so hot. Jo, Lightning, and I will go take out the heroes so I can shoot my stupid sister."

Jo looks unsure, "I don't want to be stuck with you two."

Amy glares at Jo, "Too bad, let's go." Amy, Jo, and Lightning leave.

Alejandro looks over his option, "Scott you're staying here, Courtney I say you stay with him because you have goo team work. Topher and Scarlett, you're with me."

Scott and Courtney nod.

Topher looks over at his alliance and give them a thumbs up before leaving with Alejandro and Scarlett.

xx

Scarlett is sitting in the outhouse, "I saw that moment exchanged between Topher and Courtney and Scott. I'll have to keep an eye on those three."

xx

/

Next we see the Neutral's planning. Everyone is gathered around and Beverly softly gives a plan. "I- Alright I'm sorry for being so shy everyone. B-but I think we're the weakest team in the game. We have some strong members but the other teams are stronger overall. So I think we should attack no one and just defend so if anyone attacks us we can easily stun them all."

Rodney ignores all of that and walks over to Lindsay, "Lindsay I'm sorry! You're like the lightning bolt that strikes through the moon and the eyes and all over my heart!"

Lindsay swoons, "That's so sweet Ridley! But I'm not ready to date yet."

Rodney sighs sadly, "It's okay."

xx

Lindsay is sitting there smiling, "Randy is cute and all, but he's no _Tyson _truth is, I'm just not ready to date!"

xx

Rodney sighs in the confessional, "At least I don't have to worry about hurting her anymore."

xx

Trent, ignoring the two dummies, speaks up next, "I think we should all be in mini teams from different positions. I think Sky, Beverly, and I should be a team."

xx

Trent is sitting in the outhouse, "Yeah Sky is pretty cool." He looks and realizes what he says, "Nothing romantic of course she's not my type, it's just nice to play and not have to worry about relationships in this game."

xx

Beth grabs Beardo, "Beardo and I will be a team!"

Staci grabs Beardo's other arm and pulls him close to her, "Unless Beardo will team with me!"

Beardo looks uncomfortable and says, "Why don't we all team be one team of three?"

Beth and Staci groan.

That just left Lindsay and Rodney as a pair.

/

Noah, Samey, Dawn, and Dakota are chilling in the castle. Noah sighs and walks off to slouch in a corner.

Dawn walks over to him, "Greetings Noah."

Noah looks up to her, "What do you want, Dawn?"

Dawn sits with her legs folded in front of him, "I can sense in your aura that you're quite unpleased with how things are going and could also use a friend."

Noah chuckles, "Doesn't take an aura reader to know that first one."

Dawn smiles at him, "Yeah probably, but you can be friends with Samey and I."

Noah blushes, "I don't think I'm the type of person a preppy cheerleader would want to be friends with."

Dawn looks over at Samey, "She's super nice. Your auras align super nicely too!"

/

Dakota and Samey are also having a conversation. Samey begins it with a, "Your hair is super cute short by the way."

Dakota smiles, "Thanks! You're hair is nice too. Also I'm sorry you have to deal with your stupid sister."

Samey grins, "Thanks. I really can't stand her. Just have to wait until I'm an adult and I never have to deal with her again. You're dating that Sam guy right?"

Dakota nods her head, "Yep! He's really the greatest guy around! Why?"

Samey shrugs, "Well nerdy guys are typically my type. I just have never been able to get one before.."

Dakota looks confused, "Why? Nerdy guys love cheerleaders."

Samey frowns, "Yeah and Amy usually steals them all. She doesn't even like nerdy guys! She just doesn't want me to be happy."

Dakota frowns and begins plotting.

xx

Dakota is sitting angrily in the confessional, "Alright! I came here for screen time, but Samey needs help. I'm going to teach her to stand up to her bully of a sister!"

xx

/

Brick, Tyler, Bridgette, and Dave are moving to the Villains' castle.

Brick opens his mouth, You know Tyler, you and Noah should get along. Neither of you have done very well both seasons you competed. Plus you guys need to use team work in this game."

Tyler glares at Brick, "Yeah, that's a cool idea and all, but Noah started this all."

Dave speaks up meekly, "You're kind of right. He was just suggesting you because you've been mopey, but you started threatening him."

Tyler begins shouting, "Looks like the only person on this team I can trust is Bridgette! She's the only nice one!"

Bridgette sighs, "Tyler that's not true! You need to calm down."

Tyler nods, "You're right I'm sorry."

They keep going until they are situated behind the villains' castle.

xx

Tyler is sitting there, "I know I've been getting angry real easily lately! It's just easier being angry than sad, okay? I really need to get my mojo back."

xx

Dave is sitting there worried, "Look, I want to get Sky out. We can't do that if our team is dis-functional."

xx

/

Scott and Courtney are sitting inside the castle. Scott looks over at Courtney, "We could try again."

Courtney gets confused and responds, "What?"

Scott gets shy, "You know.. Like "us" in a relationship."

Courtney blushes, "Scott can we talk about this outside of a challenge?"

Scott nods before they hear a noise. They begin investigating and see Tyler, Bridgette, Brick, and Dave coming in. They get prepared to attack them.

/

Jo, Lightning, and Amy are going to attack the Heroes. Amy and Lightning flirt disgustingly the whole time and Jo is getting more and more annoyed. Suddenly they arrive and Lightning just marches right into it.

"Sha-Lightning is here to claim your flag!" shouts Lightning, right before he's shot by a stun gun and falling over. Amy and Jo hide while from inside you hear Samey shout, "Go away!"

/

Alejandro, Topher, and Scarlett are slowly making their way to attack the Neutrals. They begin to have a conversation.

Alejandro looks over Topher, "Hey, us attractive guys have to stick together right?"

Topher blushes, "Yeah.."

Scarlett looks between them, "Ya know.. Us three could be an alliance." She ventures hopefully.

Alejandro smirks, "That's true."

Topher smiles, "Yeah that'd be great!"

xx

Topher is sitting there ashamed, "I can't let him just manipulate me like that.." he sits there and then smiles and blushes, "but he's so darned attractive! I think it surprises no one that I play for that team... Well actually I play for both teams. He's just so _good _but I will not fall for that. I'm going to manipulate him before he can manipulate me. Besides, I know he doesn't play for my team."

xx

Alejandro is sitting there smirking, "Scarlett is quite the smart one. I'm totally willing to ditch Jo for the easily manipulable Topher. He thinks he has a chance with me, even though I'm completely straight. He doesn't need to know that though."

xx

Scarlett replaces Alejandro, "Al is dumber than I thought. I'm going to align with Topher for sure, but I know Topher isn't falling for the whole 'Al pretends to be bisexual' thing. So I'm going to ditch Al for Topher. Besides, trying to pretend to be bi to take advantage of a bi person is kind of disgusting.

xx

Topher, Scarlett, and Alejandro get to the neutrals castle. They sneak in and the first thing they see is Lindsay and Rodney. Before Lindsay and Rodney can react Scarlett and Topher hit them with the stun sticks. However, once Topher, Scarlett, and Alejandro enter the main room they're barraged with a bunch of stun gun shots and all go down.

/

Trent, Sky, and Beverly are all talking after taking out the three villains.

Trent smiles, "Well looks like the plan is working. Sadly, they were able to take out Rodney and Lindsay."

Beverly shrugs, "This is going to sound rude, bu-but I don't think they were helping us much anyways."

Sky nods, "That's a very true point. I think we need to get rid of one of them."

/

Beardo, Beth, and Staci are talking. Beth and Staci are just staring at Beardo the entire time. Beardo looks uncomfortable and goes, "You know, I'll be right back. I'm going to go scouting you two stay here." He gets up and leaves the two girls alone.

Beth scoots over next to Staci, "Hey Staci, can I tell you a secret?"

Staci nods, "Yah, we can have real girl talk! I have something to tell you too, but you go first."

Beth smiles, "Well... I think I like Beardo!"

Staci gasps and glares, "What!? _I _like Beardo. You can't have him."

Beth stands up and shoves Staci, "You can't choose what I can and can't have. It's _his _choice."

Staci shoves back, "Well I _know _he likes _me!"_

Beth scoffs, "As if he would ever!"

Staci uses her stun stick on Beth, "Well I'll have the rest of the challenge with him to myself!" Staci begins to walk away but trips and stuns herself with her own stun stick.

Beardo comes back, "Hey guys!"

/

Beardo runs over to Sky, Trent, and Beverly, "Hey, I went for a perimeter check and when I came back both Beth and Staci were stunned!" This shocks Sky, Trent, and Beverly and they all go on a perimeter check again.

xx

Trent groans, "Sky, Beverly, and I totally heard everything that happened. But it wasn't our business to tell Beardo. I just hope this doesn't cost us the challenge."

xx

Beverly is seen in the confessional and he just face-palms.

xx

Sky giggles, "I'll be honest. These two socially awkward girls arguing over a socially awkward guy is kind of cute. Unless it costs us the challenge, then one of them is going home."

xx

/

**Remaining:**

**Heroes: **Bridgette, Noah, Brick, Dawn, Dave, Samey, Tyler, Dakota

**Villains: **Courtney, Jo, Scott, Scarlett

**Neutral: **Trent, Beverly, Beardo, Sky

/

Jo looks over at Amy, "So what's the plan?"

Amy frowns, "I hate to admit it but we both know you're the better player of the two of us. So _I'm _going to distract them and you do your thing and win it for us."

Jo shakes Amy's hand, "Good thinking Mean Twin."

/

Samey, Dawn, Noah, and Dakota see Amy make a run into the castle and going deeper.

Noah looks at Dawn, "You and I follow Amy. Dakota and Samey stand here and defend the flag."

They all nod and Noah and Dawn run towards Amy. While chasing, Amy turns around and takes a shot which hits Noah and takes him down. Dawn continues to give chase.

/

Brick, Tyler, Bridgette, and Dave begin investigating the villain's castle. They rush in and see the flag. Brick grabs it and raises it triumphantly. "Alright troops now we just need to return!" Suddenly Brick falls over with a clear stun dart in his back. Bridgette and Tyler shoot towards the shooter.

Scott dodges out of the way, but Courtney is hit. Scott looks to her and then shoots both Bridgette and Tyler. Dave somehow snuck up behind him and hit him with a stun stick. He ran over grabbed the flag and started running towards his castle.

/

Trent, Sky, Beverly, and Beardo are standing at the flag. Sky looks over at Beardo, "Hey Beardo, you stay here. Us three need to go be offensive. We'll go for the heroes." Beard nods. Sky, Beverly, and Trent took off.

/

Dawn finally catches up with Amy and hits her with a stun stick before returning to where Dakota and Samey were, they pull her down and tell her that Jo is assaulting the castle right now.

Suddenly they hear Dave, "Hey guys I have their flag!"

They see him appear and begin to cheer to see him win, but Jo pops out and stuns him and then hides again.

Dakota looks over, "One of us need to grab that flag. It's so close to us winning."

Dawn and Samey nod.

Samey begins to speak, "I really want this, if I can get that flag, Amy is almost certainly going to go home.

/

Trent, Sky, and Beverly arrive at the castle and see the villains flag and Dave's body. Sky grins and grabs the flag and begins to run back to her castle. Trent and Beverly keep trying to get the heroes flag.

Trent runs in, "Sorry guys!"

Samey steps up, "No, I'm sorry!" They clash for a second both blocking each other's shot, but Samey is able to land a shot and stun Trent. Beverly shoots her and runs in. Dawn runs up to stop him.

Dawn begins to speak, "Hello B. Your aura is still lovely."

Beverly blushes, "Thanks, but you don't have to call me B anymore. I've c-come to appreciate my name."

Dawn smiles, "That's good! But you'll always be B to me." While they are distracted Jo jumps in and takes them both out of the challenge.

/

**Remaining:**

**Heroes: **Dakota

**Villains: **Jo

**Neutral: **Trent, Beardo, Sky

/

Jo grabs the heroes flag and Dakota stands up. Jo smirks, "Sky isn't anywhere near their castle yet so I'll get your flag back before they get mine. Sorry Dakota."

Dakota swings at her with the stun stick, but Jo effortlessly dodges. Jo raises her stun stick.

Dakota gasps, "No!" Jo swings down and stuns Dakota.

Chris's voice echoes throughout the island, "Well looks like Heroes lose! Since the Neutrals got the closest to getting a flag back to their base before a team got wiped out, they'll get the mansion. I'll be seeing the heroes at elimination!"

/

xx

Staci is sitting in the outhouse, "Yay we win! I hope Beth doesn't tell people about what I did."

xx

Beth is glaring into the camera, "As far as I'm concerned, Staci and I aren't friends anymore. I'm telling everyone what happened."

xx

Brick sighs in the outhouse, "Well.. I guess one of us are going home."

xx

Bridgette, "I don't know who I'm going to vote.. Noah's been a jerk, but Tyler's been dumb."

xx

/

Noah, Brick, and Dave are meeting.

Dave is the first to speak up, "So I guess it's obvious we're voting for Tyler."

Brick nods.

Noah thinks for a second, "Well actually, I feel like Tyler is a loose cannon. We can vote him off whenever. I think we should take out a bigger threat and also hurt Tyler in the process."

Brick asks, "What does this mean?"

Noah smirks before telling them.

/

Dawn and Samey are standing around talking about the vote.

Dawn is the first to suggest a name, "Tyler?"

Samey shrugs, "What about Noah? He's kind of mean."

Dawn shakes her head, "He's just misunderstood. Tyler needs therapy or something so I feel as if it's best if he goes home."

Samey considers this, but before she can respond Noah runs up.

"Hey girls can I ask a favor?" The two girls look at each other.

/

Tyler is standing with Bridgette and Dakota. Dawn and Samey also approach.

Tyler begins to speak, "This is a good five, we're all good people!"

Dawn smiles and nods.

Bridgette opens her mouth, "I don't think anyone on this team is a bad person, we are the heroes team after all."

Dakota responds, "That's true."

"Yeah that's true," Tyler nods as he begins speaking again, "but Noah has been purposefully antagonizing me so I think we should vote him off. We'll have better team unity that way."

Everyone nods their agreements.

/

The Heroes are seated around the campfire. Noah, Samey, Brick, and Tyler are sitting in the front row, while Dakota, Dave, Dawn, and Bridgette are sitting behind them. Chris looks around at the group seated in front of him before beginning to speak, "Heroes. Kind of a a let down. There's some fan favorites on this team, it will hurt the audience a lot of one of them were to go home." The campers looked around at each other to determine who the favorites were before Chris continues, "If you get a tasty smores you'll be safe, if you don't get one you'll get to test our newest meth of elimination." Chris chuckles at the thought of the new elimination method. "Alright, if I call your name come up and get your smores... Samey!"

Samey runs up, "Awesome!"

"...Brick!"

Brick also jogs up, "This is great!"

"...Dakota!

...Dave!

and... Dawn!"

Noah, Tyler, and Bridgette all look at each other worriedly. Bridgette looks slightly confused, as does Tyler as to why she's in the bottom two. "Next one safe is... Tyler!" Tyler is shocked as he goes up to get his treat.

"Noah and Bridgette. We're down to the final two. One of you will be going home.

...

...

...

...

The last smores goes to...

...

...

...

...

...Noah!"

Bridgette gasps, "What!? Why me? Who's behind this?" Noah looks ashamed as he goes to grab his smores. Bridgette recognizes Noah's shame, "Noah why?"

Noah sighs as he goes, "Look, not much led me to the decision to ask people to vote for you, okay? I wanted to give Tyler a chance to calm down, but I didn't know who else to vote! I've interacted with almost everyone on this team except you!"

Bridgette looks sad, "I defended you to Tyler and this is what I get. I hope you get what is coming to you Noah."

Chris is grinning, "While I'm loving all of this, we have an elimination to get to. Bridgette follow me to the dock of shame. Anyone who wants to come see her off can follow too." Everyone but Noah follows Chris to the dock.

Everyone gets to the dock and sitting in front of them is a giant boot being held back with a red X underneath it. "Bridgette please step onto the X." She gets into place, "Anyone has anything to say to Bridgette?"

Tyler walks up, "Bridgette I'm sorry you had to get eliminated! Thank you for everything!" Tyler gets a tear in his eyes.

Bridgette smiles, "Tyler win for m-" the boot swings down and launches Bridgette out into the ocean.

/

Chris is now standing on the dock alone, "That was a crazy episode. Beth and Staci are no longer friends, Tyler and Noah hate each other, and Lightning and Amy are totally hooking up! Who will be eliminated next time? Find out in the next episode of Total Drama: The Island Awakens!

* * *

**Next Time On: "Total Drama: The Island Awakens"**

_Tyler and Noah clash once more, while another contestant gets a crush on someone. They compete in another challenge and a surprise elimination is sure to shake things up!_

* * *

**Votes:**

xx

Dave is sitting in the first vote shown. "I'm voting Bridgette. It's nothing personal, it's just what Noah wanted."

xx

Noah opens his mouth to speak, "Tyler is unhinged and is only going to get worse. He can go whenever, so we'll just vote for Bridgette tonight."

xx

Tyler angrily gives his vote, "Noah is out of here. Your performance in Total Drama is pretty pathetic, dude. Now I can see why."

xx

Dakota looks unsure, "I didn't hear much about this vote except to vote Noah. So I'll do that."

xx

Brick is sitting straight in the outhouse, "I know we agreed to vote for Bridgette, but I just can't do that when Tyler is not working with the team. Sorry Tyler."

xx

Bridgette sits in the outhouse looking concerned, "It's clearly Tyler or Noah on the chopping block tonight. I'm voting Noah."

xx

Samey looks unsure, "Tyler and Bridgette want me to vote Noah, but Noah asked Dawn and I to vote for Bridgette... Sorry Bridgette, Dawn thinks Noah is a good guy."

xx

Dawn is sitting smiling, "It hurts to have to vote off one of these lovely people. I'm voting Bridgette."

xx

**Bridgette: 4**

**Noah: 3**

**Tyler: 1**

**5-2-1**

* * *

**Heroes: _Noah, Brick, Dawn, Dave, Samey, Tyler, Dakota_**

**Villains: _Courtney, Alejandro, Lightning, Jo, Topher, Amy, Scott, Scarlett_**

**Neutrals: _Beth, Trent, Beverly, Staci, Beardo, Sky, Rodney, Lindsay_**

* * *

**24th - Bridgette (The Clumsy Surfer)**

**23rd - ?**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thank you for reading the second chapter of this fanfiction!

I have a little more to say this time after a rather short author's note last time as some plots are actually heating up.

As you can see, the main conflict on the Heroes is Noah and Tyler for now. I don't plan for that to be a season long thing however. This conflict lead to the boot of Bridgette at the hands of Noah's scheming. If it seems confusing as to why he didn't just take out Tyler. It's because he figured if he took out Bridgette _this _time Tyler would become more unhinged and be an easy boot at the Heroes' next elimination. Dawn is going to serve as a method of Noah becoming slightly nicer and Samey is along for the ride.

We didn't get too much on the Villains this episode, but Courtney VS Alejandro VS Scarlett VS Jo is sorta happening now. Alejandro does a real scummy move by trying to seduce Topher into his bidding, which Topher isn't really falling for and Scarlett is going to try and capitalize on that. ScottXCourtney may happen, but I'm not sure. It would've just been weird for me not to acknowledge their previous relationship at all.

Over on the Neutrals, obviously the biggest plot point is Staci VS Beth over the love of Beardo. I haven't completely decided yet, but as of now you can tell Beardo isn't very interested in dating either of them, but he could end up with one of them if you express desire for it in the reviews. I do have a potential Staci ship that isn't Beardo. Lindsay tells Rodney nothing is going to happen. Sky, Trent, and Beverly becomes friends. I was going to ship Trent with Samey, but honestly I'm thinking Sky and Trent could be something. Let me know what you think.

Lastly, Beverly talks to Dawn and he reveals the reason he's been being called Beverly instead of B in the first episode is that he's come to respect his name and he thinks it's silly that he was so embarrassed by his name before-hand. I want to show that Bev has really evolved past what he was in Revenge of the Island. Aka that's why he's talking now and also using his full name. Now Dawn just uses "B" as a nickname she affectionately refers to him as.

I was thinking about pairing Noah with Dawn or Samey. Tell me what you think about that. I know it might seem like there's a lot of pairing or relationship drama in this, but that's just Total Drama in general. Don't worry, relationships won't take up too much of the plot, but these are hormonal teenagers so this sort of thing is going to happen.

So far the only for sure pairing is Lightning X Amy and that's not going to be a major thing.

Once again, thanks for reading and thank you if you read this entire Author's Note.


	3. Episode 3: Night of the Living Interns

**Reviews:**

**wacky620: **I support Nemma wholeheartedly, but when talking to Tyler at the beginning of the chapter Noah revealed he _had _a girlfriend. In the past tense. When I say pairing Noah with Dawn or Samey, that doesn't 100% mean a complete relationship. Noah and Emma's break-up happened between Ridonculous Race and now and I can't reveal completely, but it's what caused Noah's big story arc this season.

**Gucci Mane LaFlare: **I used to think the same, but after reading Total Drama Chaos I really like the pairing. I think I've sorted out Noah's whole pairing thing completely now and it may not come out the way you think it will. As for Beth/Beardo/Staci I can reveal that it's going to be Beth or no one. Staci's whole plot-line is that she's clearly not ready for a relationship while I also try to humanize her a lot more than canon ever did for her. Playing around with Trent and Sky wasn't something I had planned before I started writing. I'm going to see where it goes, but I'm leaning towards the same opinion as you. Also, we're definitely getting more Chef this season. He's hosting at _least _one challenge.

**Guest: **Ezekiel is still currently feral, but not because he deserves punishment for how he was in the first season. It's simply because I couldn't think of a logical reason to make him not feral for this story.

**lordgemini: **Thank you for the claps. Bridgette wasn't always the first boot, but she was certainly always an early boot. She was never meant to be anything more than moral support for Tyler. It currently is planned to be a standalone story, but I do have some ideas for a sequel if I end up taking that route. Trent x Samey was my original plan if I'm being honest. I thought they would be a good couple and that's where I had planned for the story to go. As I started writing and saw their dynamics with other characters their roles kind of shifted, but it's not completely off the table. Noah actually said he _had _a girlfriend. As in the past. My plans for Noah being shipped with someone isn't really a relationship because his arc's catalyst is Emma dumping him, but we'll get to that in the future. I am a fan of Scottney personally, but I'm still not planning for that to happen, I think they make a cute friendship. My plans with Skave aren't 100% set in stone, but I don't really plan on them getting together. I'm glad you enjoy Beth/Staci and Beardo. I did this because they're three characters that don't really get paired with other characters often so I just thought it would be a little cute and wild plot line. As for Lightning/Amy, I think they're uniquely self-centered enough that they'd be able to appreciate the other.

**dumas: **Thank you. Like I said before, Bridgette wasn't always the first boot of the season, she wasn't going to get very far either way, but she was going to make it further than last. I definitely plan to have contestants rejoin at some point, but I hadn't consider someone debuting but I wouldn't count it out completely. Admittedly, I'm not a big fan of Jasmine so the likelihood of her specifically making it into the season isn't very high. I saw Lightning and Amy in Total Shuffled Island and I quite liked it so I included it here. As for cameos? Hadn't really planned it other than Ezekiel making at least one appearance.

**Vladitor: **Thank you so much!

* * *

**Heroes: _Noah, Brick, Dawn, Dave, Samey, Tyler, Dakota_**

**Villains: _Courtney, Alejandro, Lightning, Jo, Topher, Amy, Scott, Scarlett_**

**Neutrals: _Beth, Trent, Beverly, Staci, Beardo, Sky, Rodney, Lindsay_**

* * *

**Episode 3: Night of the Living Interns**

* * *

Chef is the first thing seen as he's taking out trash from the mess hall. He goes around the back of the mess hall to the dumpster, which he throws the trash bags into. He hears a noise and looks over towards the surrounding woods. He shines a flashlight over towards it and sees some movement.

"Whichever one of you teens is out of your cabin this late at night better reveal yourself. I won't tell Chris and get you in trouble, unless you keep fooling around," Chef shouts into the night. When no one responds he begins marching to the noise. He gets into the woods and looks at something off camera, "What the hell are you? Stay away from me you freak!" The camera jumps to a shot of the entire island with Chef's screaming drowning out any other sound before fading into the opening.

* * *

_*Instrumental*_

A camera pops out from a geyser right before it goes off throwing it into the air. It's tracked as other cameras are seen popping out from behind various other things. It lands in front of Staci, Beardo, and Beth. Staci and Beth are pulling on either of Beardo's arms.

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

_You guys are on my mind_

The camera zooms past Chris who is laughing as an annoyed Chef gets swiped at by Scuba Bear. Courtney is shown writing something down before smirking. The camera goes past her and settles on Brick doing push ups before taking off into the sky.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

Lightning and Jo are shown running a track and jumping over hurdles before Jo trips Lightning and laughing at him. Off on the side Rodney is having a hard time keeping eye contact with Lindsay.

_I wanna be famous_

Noah is shown staring with a scowl at Alejandro before he is bumped into by a scared Samey who is running away from an annoyed Amy. Samey blushes at Noah and looks away.

_I want to live close to the sun_

_Well, pack your bags cause I've already won_

Next Topher and Scarlett are shown having a conversation before Topher turns and smirks as he begins to walk away from the evil genius.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way_

_I'll get thee one day_

Tyler is shown getting consoled by Bridgette before the two clumsiest contestants are knocked over by the camera going between them.

_Cause I wanna be famous!_

Dawn is shown sitting next to Beverly, the two of them just enjoying each other's company as a large sinkhole opens up underneath them.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

The camera pans to the left to Scott who runs over to the sink hole in genuine concern.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Trent is shown playing his guitar at the campfire with Topher and Dawn on either side of him. The camera begins to spin around showing everyone else.

_*Whistling*_

The camera finally stops spinning as it rests on Dave and Sky sitting in the two middle seats. They glare at each other before softening up before Dakota pops through between them and just waves at the camera, Dave and Sky giving her annoyed looks.

* * *

It's now the morning after Chef was attacked, the Neutrals are just now waking up after getting the mansion for the first challenge. Staci is seen getting out of bed and stretching. She looks around to see all the other girls are already awake. She goes to join them at breakfast and takes a seat, "Yah, it's so nice to go from first voted off to winning the first challenge."

"Tell me about it," Beardo responds, "I still think I had more to offer that team than Leonard did, but can't change the past."

Beth nods her head in agreement, "I watched that season and I totally thought Leonard was going! He's the whole reason why you guys lost!"

The camera proceeds to pan over to show Rodney scarfing down a bunch of steaks, "Oh man! This food is so good! We have to make sure to win every challenge!" He says to no one in particular.

Trent just stares at Rodney in amazement and says, "Sure the food is great, but I've never seen someone eat that much that fast, not even _Owen_. It is weird having such nice food on this show. Island and Action were awful for food."

"What was it like being on the first two seasons? You had no idea what to expect! At least when I was starting Pahkitew Island I at least knew what I was getting myself into," asks Sky.

Trent shrugs, "Honestly the first season was kind of fun. Made some great friends," he looks down at his food and sighs, "I also met Gwen. Still can't believe I screwed things up with her. Season two was rough for that very reason."

Sky nods sympathetically, "You're still not over her all this time?"

Trent shrugs once again, "No I definitely am, it's just a first love type thing. She'll always have a special place in my heart."

"I totally get that." Sky responds as the camera pans again.

Beverly and Lindsay come into frame. The former was tinkering with something and Lindsay was watching with interest. She ponders for a second before speaking, "Hey Brandon, you're smart right?"

Beverly nods, "Y-yeah I guess I am. Why?"

"I was just hoping you could tutor me or something," replies Lindsay hopefully.

The 'Silent Genius' chuckles before continuing, "Yeah I guess I could at least a little. N-not really a teacher, b-but you should start by learning people's names. I'm _Beverly _not Brandon."

"Ohh, okay."

/

It now cuts to outside the mess hall, where the Heroes and Villains are waiting for Chef to come unlock the door, it being way past when they normally eat breakfast. Alejandro approaches the Heroes and begins to speak, "So you voted off Bridgette? I was looking forward to manipulating her again later this season."

Noah scoffs at the Spaniard and responds, "As if she'd listen to anything you had to say to begin with. Don't think you could even begin to manipulate the new guys either."

Alejandro chuckles and brushes past Noah, "Sorry, I only talk to actual threats."

Brick leans over to Dave and asks, "Hey what's that guys deal?"

Dave shrugs, "I don't know I never watched the early seasons."

Dawn and Samey are off to the side having their own little conversation. "So what do you think about the others on our team?" asks Dawn.

Samey looks over at the rest of her team before answering, "Brick is a nice guy, but seems a bit dumber than others. Tyler seems to have a short temper this season even though he just seemed like a goof in the past. I can't really get a read on Dakota or Dave yet."

"You fail to mention Noah." notices Dawn.

Samey blushes, "He seems nice, kind of snarky.. A little cute?"

Dawn smirks, "You know I can see in your aura that you think he's more than _a little _cute."

Samey's blush worsens, "Okay, _maybe, _but he has a girlfriend from that race show he went on."

Dawn shrugs, "I heard she broke up with him between then and now."

xx

Samey is sitting in the confessional blushing, "Alright so I might think he's cute, but that doesn't mean I want to date him!"

xx

Dawn fades in to replace her, "She does."

xx

Amy storms over to the door and begins banging on the glass, "Hey Chef! Let us in!" she shrieks.

"Would you shut up?" Jo snapped, "I got this." she begins to attempt to kick down the door.

Topher, Courtney, and Scott are watching this happen. Topher begins to ask them something, "So, three isn't a majority. We need two more votes." Courtney looks over to Topher and rolls her eyes.

"We just need to use Lightning and Amy for a couple votes. They aren't smart enough to strategize for themselves and after we gain majority we'll coast right to the end," Courtney answers.

Scott laughs, "You got that right! This season is going to be so easy!" he barks with a toothy grin. Topher shrugs, seemingly satisfied with their answer.

Lightning has begun helping Jo trying to break into the mess hall while Scarlett shakes her head in the background. Suddenly Chris rides up on an ATV. The two teams turn around to look at him.

"Are we going to eat today or do you have other plans?" asks Scarlett.

Chris is pale in the face and very visibly shaking, "We need to get the other team. Chef was attacked." The camera fades.

/

It fades back and the three teams are seated in the mess hall, having been unlocked by Chris. Chris stood in front of them all, still shaken up, "Alright. This is hard to explain, but we're going to have to cancel the season."

"What? Are you sha-kidding me!?"

Chris shakes his head, "I wish I was Lightning. This season was going to make us so much money. Chef went missing at some point last night, when I went to his quarters to wake him up for the day he was missing. I checked the cameras to see what had happened to him figuring he finally ditched the show, but that wasn't the case at all. Something pounced on him and then the camera turned to static. When it came back Chef was gone and there was just his tattered clothes and blood on the ground."

The contestants look around to gauge other people's reactions and trying to control themselves. They all sit there for a moment in excruciating silence until someone responds, "How do we know this isn't just another challenge?" questions Alejandro.

Chris shrugs at the accusation, "Probably the fact that the yacht will be showing up tomorrow and taking us home."

"What about Chef, man" asks Trent remorsefully.

Chris sighs, "I don't know. Going to have the police check all over the island to see what's going on, I hope he's okay. Alright everyone, go back to your cabins, for this and only this I'm allowing the guys and girls to sleep in the same area so they're more secure. Neutrals, sleep in the back-up cabin instead of the mansion because the cabins have less entry points for potential intruders. I'll get you guys tomorrow morning, I'm going to try and contact the feds."

/

**Alive**

**Host: _Chris_**

**Heroes: _Noah, Brick, Dawn, Dave, Samey, Tyler, Dakota_**

**Villains: _Courtney, Alejandro, Lightning, Jo, Topher, Amy, Scott, Scarlett_**

**Neutral: _Beth, Trent, Beverly, Staci, Beardo, Sky, Rodney, Lindsay_**

/

The camera focuses in on the Heroes' cabin before fading to the inside with the Heroes all sitting around. No one was really speaking and most of them were pale faced. Noah didn't really seem to believe what was going on. Brick has a pale face but has a face of determination. He stands up, "Alright troops. I know today has been scary but I swear that we're all going to be okay."

This seems to comfort some of the dumber members of the team like Tyler and Dakota, but people like Noah and Dawn could see that Brick couldn't be entirely sure on what he was saying. Dave was sort of in the middle, he wanted to believe, but he also couldn't completely be sure. "How can you be so sure, Brick?" asks Dave.

Brick shrugs, "There's seven of us, one attacker would not be able to take all of us."

Samey nods and agrees, "That makes total sense, I actually feel a lot safer now."

Brick smiles, "I'm glad I could make you feel safe."

/

Over with the villains a lot of them don't seem as phase as the others. Of course a few of them do such at Amy and Topher, but the rest seem to not believe Chris or just not be scared. Topher is the first to speak, "Why aren't we talking about this? We could die!"

"We're not going to die!" snaps Courtney, "I know we've never seen Chris that scared before and I don't really think he's a good actor either, but we have some strong people here. Sure it's scary, I'm scared, but help is coming tomorrow and we won't have to deal with it anymore."

Amy is shaking, "You mean you think it's real? Lightning protect me!"

Lighting puts his arm around Amy, "Don't worry hot cheerleader, everything will be fine. Nothing can take down Sha-Lightning!"

Alejandro scoffs, "I hate to say it amigo, but anything that can take down Chef can most likely take down us."

Scott's face falls at this before turning back into a smirk, "Chef may be strong but he's no farmer."

Jo pushes Scott over, "Dirt Eater none of us are that stupid. We can tell you're scared."

"This is stupid, the odds of us being attacked with this many of us here are astronomically low." says Scarlett, finally speaking up.

/

In the Neutral cabin, Rodney is snoring while the rest of them can't sleep. Not a single person on this team seems confident or safe. Every single one of them look terrified, aside from Rodney. Sky is the only one who is seemingly calm, but the look on her face is telling.

"What could possibly kill Chef..?" wonders Beth aloud.

Sky grimaces, "Look, we don't know he's dead yet, right?" Sky looks around at everyone and nobody is making eye contact. The entire team is just staring at the ground.

"Anybody got any suggestions?" Trent asks trying to lighten the mood by pulling out his guitar.

Beardo smiles at Trent, "I could lend some of my beat-boxing talents." He and Trent share a fist bump.

"You guys are good at taking our minds off things, especially you Beardo." says Beth. Trent and Beardo share a confused look.

"Yah, totally you Beardo!" adds Staci. This time the camera shows the confused looks of the rest of the team too.

"I am totally confused right now." interjects Lindsay prompting Beth to sit next to her.

"Hey Linds, we should totally start talking more this season, we're still best friends after-all." adds the Wannabe.

Beverly finally has something to say, "C-could you guys calm down? You're really making me uncomfortable."

Staci stood up and got in Beth's face, "Some friend you turned out to be, eh?"

"I'm a great friend!" Beth shouts.

"Yeah Beth is a great friend!" adds Lindsay.

Staci glares at the both of them, "Yah, if you aren't careful she'll steal your boyfriend Lindsay!"

"What do you mean steal a boyfriend?" asks Beardo confused causing Sky and Trent to share concerned looks.

/

The Heroes are finally lying down trying to sleep, as Brick is drifting off to sleep he hears a noise coming from outside the cabin. He jumps up to inspect and notices everyone else slowly waking up too.

"What's going on?" asks Dakota, still groggy.

Brick looks at her and shushes, "I don't know but we have to be quiet." he whispers. He sneaks over to the window to see what's outside and everyone else is finally awake and standing/sitting behind him. Brick just sits there and stares for awhile.

"Alright dude, what's out there?" Tyler finally asks.

Brick turns around and seems to be at ease, "I don't know, must have just been an animal or something I couldn't see anything." As he calms everyone down the glass behind him shatters and multiple sets of green hands reach through grabbing him and pulling him out. The rest of them see some red shirts from what looks like an intern.

The last thing they hear from Brick is his screams of pain. They finally get the courage to look out the window and sees no sign of him or the attackers. Just a puddle of blood out the window.

Samey looks around and begins to speak, "Alright everyone, we aren't safe here. Let's make for the mess hall and try to fortify that."

"What if it's locked?" asks Dakota.

"I have a good feeling it isn't." Dawn replies.

* * *

**R.I.P. Brick**

* * *

A blood-curdling stream rings out from the direction of the Heroes cabin and the villains all jump out of their bed. "W-what was that?" asks Topher, shaking.

Alejandro grabbed his shoulder, "It's okay amigo, it sounded like it was coming from the Heroes' cabin. We should go make sure they're okay.

Amy scoffed, "You want to go _towards_ the screaming? Good luck with that. Lightning and I will be staying safe in the cabin."

Lightning nods in agreements, "Anything for my cheerleader."

Topher cowers behind behind Alejandro, "Yeah Al, I'm with them on this one."

Alejandro grimaces, "Do not call me Al." Alejandro opens the door and begins walking towards the Heroes' cabin followed by Courtney, Jo, Scott, and Scarlett. As they get there the Heroes come out.

"What are you losers doing?" scolds Jo.

Noah who is rarely seen showing any emotion is visibly shaken, "Something broke through the window and pulled Brick out and now there's just this red puddle on the ground."

Jo looks remorseful, "Cadet Bed-Wetter? Dang..."

"So where are you guys preparing to go now?" inquires Scarlett.

Tyler opens his mouth, "We just planned to try and chill in the mess hall."

So the heroes and the villains set off towards the mess hall.

/

Topher, Lightning, and Amy are still in the cabin when something begins banging on the door. Topher stays as far as he can from the door. Amy pushes Lightning towards it, "Hey go check it out."

Lightning bravely opens the door to be greeted by a bunch of sick and diseased interns. "Sha-what is that!" He shouts as he punches one straight in the face. There's too many and they begin to drag him out of the door. Amy and Topher open the window and as Amy is climbing out she's also grabbed and pulled away.

Topher sees the door is free now and runs out of it and trips. He notices the two pools of blood from Lightning and Amy and he thinks he's about to be next but Alejandro pulls him to the feet.

"Hey amigo we're going to the mess hall, where's Lightning and Amy?" he asks.

Topher nods and follows them.

* * *

**R.I.P. Lightning and Amy**

* * *

Over at the Neutrals everyone was asleep after the heated argument, but just like the villains they were awoken by Brick's scream. Someone knocks on their cabin door and Sky is the only one brave enough to open it. She's greeted by Chris. "What are you doing here?" Sky asks.

"I was looking at the cameras and Brick, Lightning, and Amy are all gone. The rest of the contestants are now holding up in the mess hall so I figured we'd all just go there so nothing happened to the rest of you."

The Neutrals all murmured various "Okay"s and "Thank You"s and they began to leave. On the way to the mess hall they bumped into shadowy figures. One tall and one not so tall. They turn around and reveal themselves as Shawn and Jasmine.

Chris looks surprised, "What are you two doing here?"

Shawn smirks and replies, "My zombie senses were tingling. I knew that the outbreak would start here and I needed to come and put a stop to it. It was only natural for Jasmine to come with me."

Jasmine laughs, "I don't really believe him! But of course I'll be here for my boyfriend."

Chris shrugs, "If they're zombies I guess we could use the help from some experts." Suddenly green arms started sprouting from the ground and everyone began screaming. They all tried to get away, but some were not so lucky.

Beardo gets grabbed, "Hey! It got me!" Beth and Staci ran over to help their crush, but doing so Staci was also grabbed. Beth pulled Beardo away and saved him.

Beth smiles, "I'm glad I saved you!"

"Alright cool, but we gotta help Staci!" They turn around and see her disappear underground, her screams stopping when the ground covers her back up.

The ten of them begin rushing for the mess hall, but Rodney is pulled under. Beth and Beardo are grabbed once again just outside of it.

Beth looks to Beardo, "If I'm going to die I guess I have to be honest." she begins with a tear in her eye.

Beardo shrugs, "I guess this is it."

"Beardo.. I-I li-" before she can finish they're both pulled underground and red liquid begins spurting out of the ground where they were pulled under. The rest of them are able to make it back.

* * *

**R.I.P. Staci, Rodney, Beth, and Beardo**

* * *

The Neutrals along with Chris, Shawn, and Jasmine burst through the door where everyone else is held up. They block the door and begin to catch their breath. After everyone calms down, Shawn asks a question, "Are the mines still there?"

Chris shrugs, "I don't know. We blew it up, but who knows what happened while it was underwater."

Shawn smirks, "That's where we're doing. I think the lead zombie is down there and we're going to take it down and stop this before it's a global outbreak. You just have to show us the way."

Chris stands up, "Alright I guess." All the contestants stand up to follow suit and then zombies break through the floorboards.

"Everyone get outside!" shouts Shawn. They all begin rushing outside. Dave is seen being grabbed and pulled underground as he screams in terror.

Topher is tripped and Alejandro runs back to try and save him. Topher yells, "Save me! Please!" and as Alejandro saves him he too is grabbed and they're both pulled under.

Dakota trips and knocks herself out and she gets pulled under.

Finally Scarlett is about to make it outside when a huge fist reaches out wrapping itself around her entire leg and pulls her down.

* * *

**R.I.P. Dave, Topher, Alejandro, Dakota, Scarlett**

* * *

**Alive**

**Others: _Chris, Shawn, Jasmine_**

**Heroes: _Noah, Dawn, Samey, Tyler_**

**Villains: _Courtney, Jo, Scott_**

**Neutral: _Trent, Beverly, Sky, Lindsay_**

* * *

The contestants begin their trek to the mine to hopefully put a stop to all of this. "Man, I'm going to take down these zombies one by one!" announces Tyler.

Noah scoffs, "You can't even win a fight with someone like Harold."

Tyler gets in his face, "Really? You're snarking now? I hope they get you next, dude!"

Dawn gets between them, "Please! This isn't the time for this! There's a task at hand, friends."

Tyler pushes Dawn away, "Any friend of _Noah _is not a friend of mine."

Noah shove Tyler, "Hey shoving her just because you don't like me isn't cool." Tyler raises his fist but two zombies pop out of the ground and pull Noah and Tyler under.

* * *

**R.I.P. Noah and Tyler**

* * *

The remaining twelve people stand outside the mines. Jasmine takes out a flashlight and aims it in. She turns around to announce to everyone, "Looks like the coast is clear, mates!" she's then pulled down into the mines.

Shawn shouts and anguish, "Jasmine! Guys, we need to get down there and save her before she gets zombified!"

Lindsay looks confused and asks, "Don't you just need to get bit?"

Shawn glares at her, "Yeah, but zombies don't normally pull people underground either!"

Beverly shrugs, "He has a good point Lindsay."

Lindsay nods, "Yeah I guess you're right, Beverly. Hey.. I remembered your name!"

At this moment Beverly is also pulled underground.

"No! I just remembered his name!" shouts Lindsay.

* * *

**R.I.P. Jasmine and Beverly**

* * *

"We have to save them!" shouts Lindsay rushing into the mines after Shawn. The rest shrug and follow them in. As they're running in, the ground shakes and a hole opens up that Chris, Dawn, Jo, Scott, and Lindsay fall into. The rest continue deeper into the mines to try and find the zombie headquarters.

/

The group that falls down lands in an underwater lake and they climb out and look around. Chris begins to look scared, "I didn't think Total Drama would be what eventually kills me."

Dawn shakes her head, "We're all going to be fine, Christopher."

Jo shoves past the aura reader, "How can you be so sure? There's only one path we're going to have to take it."

Lindsay grabs a flashlight off the ground covered in the red liquid, "I think this is Jasmine's! This is a good find. Let's go!"

Scott confusedly asks, "Lindsay is leading us now?" Chris, Dawn, and Jo shrug and follow Lindsay's lead.

/

Shawn, Samey, Courtney, Trent, and Sky are heading down the mine and getting close to the bottom of the mines.

Courtney looks over at Trent and Sky and asks, "So are you two like a thing now? Spending a lot of time together."

Both of them shake their heads and laugh. Trent speaks first, "You already know my type Courtney, and it's not Sky. We're just new friends."

Sky nods in agreement, "Yep! I'm into nerdy guys if you watched Pahkitew Island."

Courtney grimaces, "I didn't."

Samey gives a gasp, "Why not? It was a great cast! Well.. Mostly.. Sky, Shawn, and I are cool... Beardo cool I guess. Dave is cool _sometimes."_

Sky scoffs, "Dave is so not cool."

Shawn glares at Sky, "Hey, as someone who talked to him a lot in that season, he was pretty cool."

Zombie Interns pop out of the walls and grab onto Sky, Courtney, and Trent. Shawn punches the one hold Trent in the face but it doesn't let go. Sky is pulled into the wall with a scream and Courtney tries to grab onto Samey. Shawn tries again and the zombie lets go of Trent. Courtney is pulled into the wall.

Trent looks to Shawn, "Thanks for saving me man." Shawn is about to open his mouth when Trent's zombie comes back and grabs onto him.

"I always knew saving someone during a zombie outbreak would kill me!" shouts Shawn as he's pulled into the wall.

* * *

**R.I.P. Sky, Courtney, and Shawn**

* * *

Chris, Dawn, Jo, Scott, and Lindsay are walking through the tunnel when they come across a big room. They look across and see Trent and Samey emerge from another passage. In the middle of the room is a giant green pool of radioactivity. Tied to the wall of the cave they see all the captured campers. Ezekiel emerges with his gang of zombie interns.

Chris sighs, "Really? _You_? Again? What's the deal?" Ezekiel pounces on him and knocks him out. He then begins to speak for the first time in years, "Y-you all did this to me! I learned to speak from my zombie interns! Now everyone I've captured is infected with my radioactivity virus! You'll have to get through me _and _Mr. Chef to get a cure."

While Ezekiel is giving his speech, Jo sneaks up behind him and knock him out with a rock. They're looking around and see a separate room where they see Chef who is very green and very infected. On the wall behind him is a bunch of syringes with a blue liquid. They look over to the captured campers and Scarlett opens her mouth, "I invented a cure while I was down here and they took it away. You'll have to knock Chef out to get it."

The six remaining contestants go into the room with Chef who turns around with a crazy grin on his face, "Howdy kids." He charges towards the kids and most are able to dodge out of the way, but Jo is thrown against a wall and is knocked out.

Scott grimaces, "Oh come on! She's the strongest one here and now she's knocked out!"

Dawn approaches Chef, "Listen Chef, we need you to calm down." Chef goes wild and swings her around and knocks Dawn out. Trent and Lindsay rush for the syringes but Chef using Dawn's unconscious body slams it into Trent also knocking him out.

Lindsay grabs a syringe. Chef is about to knock her out but Scott jumps on his back and he shouts, "Quick! Use the cure on him and this will all be over!" Lindsay stabs the syringe into Chef with knocks him on his back, knocking Scott out and curing Chef.

/

The next day everyone is in the mess hall, everyone has been cured including the interns. Ezekiel is tied up in the corner. Chris walks into the mess hall, "Well that was a crazy day. We sent the yacht away and the season is no longer cancelled!"

Ezekiel begins screaming, "Let me go you monsters!"

Chris shushes him, "Shut it! I'm tired of you ruining this show! I'm _personally _paying for you to be cured of whatever feral tendencies you have and you'll be back to normal, okay? Just leave me alone! This was almost a zombie apocalypse and I'm done with it!"

Ezekiel shrugs, "All I ever wanted was to go back to how I was."

Chris faces all of the campers, "Alright well. We had a challenge planned but that kind of ruined it. I'm just going to say the Neutrals win again because Lindsay was the one that cured Chef."

Samey raises her hand, "Well who lost the challenge?"

Chris smirks, "Well, since you were still awake and all the Villains were knocked out, the Villains will be voting someone out! Good luck with that!"

xx

Alejandro grimaces in the confessional, "We really had to lose in that way?"

xx

Topher smirks, "Can't wait to see how this plays out. All I know is that _I'm safe."_

_xx_

Courtney is seen punching the wall, "I better not go home due to this stupid decision made by Chris to make _this _the challenge!"

xx

Scott shrugs, "I don't really have much to say. We were going to have to vote someone out eventually."

xx

Jo is seen crossing her arms, "My team isn't dumb enough to vote me off."

xx

Lightning is seen next, "Sha-Lightning is ready to strike!"

xx

Amy is seen frowning, "I better not go home before Samey _again."_

xx

Scarlett is thinking about what to say in case anyone might be listening, "Alright. Well I think the obvious choice would be Amy or Topher because they tend to be the most useless members of the team, but I know letting someone like Courtney or Alejandro get far in this game is a bad idea. We'll just have to see how things play out I suppose."

xx

Alejandro, Scarlett, and Jo are seen meeting.

"Well I asked Lightning and Amy to do our bidding, Courtney is going to go home." says Alejandro.

Scarlett and Jo shrug.

Jo then speaks up, "As long as Brightning is out next I'm fine with that."

Scarlett nods, "I'm also not too fond of Amy."

Alejandro smirks, "Well that settles it."

/

Courtney, Topher, and Scott are seen approaching Amy and Lightning.

Courtney, as the leader of this group, asks them, "So what do you think about voting for Alejandro or Jo?"

Amy and Lightning share a look before Amy says, "If you agree to vote out Samey in the merge."

Courtney nods, "That's one less vote I have to worry about later on." This causes Amy to grin.

Lightning than asks, "Who would you prefer?"

Scott opens his mouth, "Alejandro is preferable. Jo isn't really a threat."

Lightning nods, "Good answer! Sha-Lightning hates Jo though."

Topher shrugs, "We're voting Al, okay?"

Lightning shakes his head, "I ain't sha-having it."

Courtney groans, "Fine we'll vote Jo."

/

The Villains are sitting at the campfire. Chris has a tray of seven smores. The front row of stumps has Topher, Lightning, Jo, and Amy seated. Alejandro, Scarlett, Scott, and Courtney are in the back. "I have seven smores here tonight, but eight of you. If you get a smores you are safe. Whoever isn't will get a swift kick of shame! The first smores goes to... Topher!"

Topher grabs his smores and smirks. "Also safe is... Scarlett!

...Scott!

...Amy!

...Lightning!

...Alejandro!

Courtney and Jo it's down to you two. The last smores of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...Jo!" Courtney, Topher, and Scott stare on in shock. Alejandro, Lightning, Amy, Scarlett, and Jo are all seen smirking.

Courtney stands up, "What? Are you kidding me!? _Second _boot?"

Chris shrugs, "Them's the breaks Courtney."

"I really didn't want to have to do this." Says Topher standing up. Everyone gives him a shocked look. He walks up to Chris and reveals his immunity idol, "I'm using this to save Courtney from elimination."

Chris looks at the immunity statue and finds the seal of approval, "This is legit. Courtney, you're safe! Lightning you're out of here."

Lightning stands up in shock, "SHA-WHAT!? I thought Jo got the second most votes!"

Chris laughs, "Actually I sorta knew this was going to happen so I made you think you were safe."

Lightning turns towards Topher, "Why'd y'all vote for Sha-Lightning?"

Scott responds, "It was Topher's idea. Courtney and I were going to vote for Jo. Topher said he didn't trust you and that we should vote for you, he said everything would be fine and it was."

/

The camera cuts to Shawn, Jasmine, and Lightning standing in front of the boot, "This is sha-wack."

Chris smirks, "Anyone have anything to say to Lightning?"

Amy runs up and kisses him, "I don't like a lot of people but I really like you."

Lightning smiles, "Kick Samey's ass for me."

Amy smiles, "Gladly!"

They go in for another kiss, but the boot swings down and hits Lightning, Shawn, and Jasmine barely missing Amy. Chris laughs, "Another contestants down!"

/

Chris is now standing at the dock alone, "Lightning is the second one out of the game once again! Ezekiel was taken away by a helicopter to be returned to normal. Samey seems to be crushing on Noah. Beth and Staci's arguments are heating up. Who will be eliminated next time? Find out in the next exciting episode of Total Drama: The Island Awakens!

* * *

**Next Time On: "Total Drama: The Island Awakens"**

_A rivalry reaches it's boiling point and another contestant is booted off the island._

* * *

**Votes:**

xx

Courtney is the first vote shown, "I'm going to do something I don't do often in this show and trust someone. Topher says to vote Lightning so I will. Didn't really trust Lightning anyways."

xx

Alejandro is the next one seen, "Alright. It's quite simple really, Courtney has my vote just because she's the biggest threat."

xx

Lightning is seen next, "Sha-Lightning is making a game move tonight! I don't follow anyone! If you had just offered to vote Jo off first I would've done it! Courtney is out of here!"

xx

Jo is seen next, "I'm voting Courtney."

xx

Next we get Topher in the confessional, "This is going to work. Sorry Lightning."

xx

Amy, "I'm voting for that annoying Courtney. Don't really care as long as it's not me or Lightning."

xx

Scott is the penultimate voting confessional, "Alright. If Courtney is willing to trust Topher I guess I am too. I vote Lightning."

xx

Scarlett is the last vote, "It's in my best interest to vote for Courtney tonight."

xx

**Courtney: 5* (0)**

**Lightning: 3**

**3-0***

* * *

**Heroes: _Noah, Brick, Dawn, Dave, Samey, Tyler, Dakota_**

**Villains: _Courtney, Alejandro, Jo, Topher, Amy, Scott, Scarlett_**

**Neutrals: _Beth, Trent, Beverly, Staci, Beardo, Sky, Rodney, Lindsay_**

* * *

**24th - Bridgette (The Clumsy Surfer)**

**23rd - Lightning (The Stupid Athlete)**

**22nd - ?**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thank you everyone who read the third chapter of my fanfiction!

I don't have nearly as much to say this time around.

Samey is crushing on Noah, but are the feelings going to be mutual?

Staci and Beth's arguments are becoming more noticeable, will it blow up their games?

Obviously most of this was about the challenge and people being "killed." This was a challenge I really wanted to do but I honestly don't think it turned out that great. I'm actually really nervous about this chapter. I think it came out really poorly. I'm just not happy with the result but I'm hoping I can improve it next chapter.

Lightning was never meant to go far in this game. He originally was going to do better than second out. Bridgette was originally meant to go either second or third and so Lightning was probably going to make it to about fourth or fifth boots, but things started to go in a different direction.

Lindsay is actually getting a little smarter? She remembers B's name at least.

Here's some questions:

-Do you have a winner pick yet?

-What's the most interesting plot so far?

-Who do you think the main antagonist is?

-Who do you think the next boot will be?

Once again thanks for reading the author's note if you read it!


	4. Episode 4: The Chris-tmas Special

**Author's Note: From here on out, I'll be writing it in past tense. It's just a lot easier to write, and I feel as if it's more fun to read than in present tense. If you think differently, let me know in the reviews so I can adjust accordingly. Also, this took me awhile to write because I was pretty busy with things, plus I'm planning my second story that I can write side by side with this so I don't get burnt out on one single story.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Guest: I had Samey develop a crush on Noah because I thought they'd be a good match. Although I don't plan on them getting together. Noah and Emma broke up recently before the start of the season and is part of Noah's develop this season.**

**lordgemini: I just like people who clearly shouldn't go together. Courtney and Scott were cute in that season and one of the only good parts about All-Star. Of course I prefer Duncney, but I don't mind Scottney. Thanks for the compliments and I was hoping the cameos were done well. I knew if I did a challenge like that I had to include Shawn. Villains WERE robbed, but that's just how Chris does things. Thanks for answering the questions, it's always interesting to see how readers are viewing things.**

**Hero of Gaia: Yeah I just feel like it's the best way to have them break up. Thank you, I really wanted to show more of Staci, B, and Beardo because I think every character should have some development and yeah I was tired of Gwen, Heather, and Duncan myself so I just wanted a season without them so I wrote it myself.**

**Gucci Mane LaFlare: Thank you, Ezekiel being the leader was my way of resolving the feral plot line without having to include him as a competitor because I feel like a lot of fanfiction artists write him pretty well and anything I would have done would have just been a rehash of that. Thanks for answering the questions! I like knowing where my readers thoughts lay.**

* * *

**Heroes: _Noah, Brick, Dawn, Dave, Samey, Tyler, Dakota_**

**Villains: _Courtney, Alejandro, Jo, Topher, Amy, Scott, Scarlett_**

**Neutrals: _Beth, Trent, Beverly, Staci, Beardo, Sky, Rodney, Lindsay_**

* * *

**Episode 4: The Chris-tmas Special**

* * *

The episode opened with Trent playing his guitar for his newly made friends of Sky and Beverly. Beverly nodded his head along as Sky looked as if she was enjoying the company and the music. They're situated at the breakfast table.

Further down the table, Beardo was awkwardly sitting between Beth and Staci, who were glaring at each other. Beardo looked at the two before saying, "What has gotten up with you two? Seriously, you've been wack for about two whole episodes now."

"Yah, I guess we have, but can you blame me when she tries to steal my boyfriend?" Staci replied.

Beardo looked shocked and made an alarm sound, "You have a boyfriend?" Staci blushed and looked away. Beth scowled.

"She doesn't! He's not your boyfriend, Staci." growled the Wannabe.

Trent and Sky took notice of the conversation the three were happening, and knowing what the issue was thought about stepping in, but decided to let it slide for now.

Meanwhile, Rodney was ogling Lindsay still, who seemed to finally be getting fed up. "Hey Richard, you know us girls aren't objects right?" scolded Lindsay.

Rodney recoiled and responded, "Of course not! I mean- of course I do! Women are not object!"

Lindsay crossed her arms, "I've been spending time with Beverly and I'm not an idiot anymore. I'm not going to just let you stare at me anymore. You're honestly kind of creeping me out. People don't expect me to be the one to notice these things and speak up, but I'm tired of being the dumb hot blonde."

The Farm Boy stood up abruptly and scowled, "I am not a creep! I just-" Rodney stormed out of the room and the other six Neutrals took notice, looking confused, while Lindsay look satisfied.

xx

Trent was seen in the confessional. He sighed and then began speaking, "Alright, I don't know what's going on with my team! Sky and Bev are cool, but Staci and Beth clearly both have a crush on Beardo and their getting upset with each other over it! Now Lindsay is speaking all smart after some tutoring from Bev and standing up to Rodney. This team is a mess."

xx

Beardo was the next one in the confessional and he was making a siren. "Look, I don't know what's up with those two! But I may just start hanging with Trent, Sky, and Beverly because I can't take this arguing anymore.

xx

Amy moped in her bunk, "It's just not fair!"

Jo walked over to her, "Life's not fair! Get over it, cry baby!"

"Who do you think you are? It's not fair that Lightning gets kicked out before someone like Samey!" growled Amy.

Courtney, who overheard from the bunk over Amy dropped down and asked, "What do you have against Sammy anyways?"

"I hate _Samey _because she's inferior to me in every way, duh!" responded Amy.

Courtney shrugged and walked away while Scarlett, who also overheard, walked over to Amy, "What makes her so inferior to you, Amy?"

Amy groaned, "She just is! Okay? She's annoying and whiny and entitled! She's just- I- Look why are you interrogating me? Leave me alone!"

Scarlett looked over at Jo who was still standing there and they raised an eyebrow.

xx

Scarlett was seated in the confessional, "I don't know what's up with Amy and her hatred for her sister, but I'm honestly kind of interested. There's something deep in there."

xx

Next up was Jo, "I could care less what she has against her sister! I just don't want to hear her whine over Brightning getting the boot! He's an idiot so obviously he wasn't going to last!"

xx

Finally, Amy herself was in the confessional. "I don't need to explain to anyone why I hate my sister!" stated Amy.

xx

Over at the boys side of the cabin, Alejandro, Topher, and Scott were getting ready for the day ahead of them. Alejandro walked over to Topher and pat the Wannabe Host on the back. "Very impressive move last night my friend."

Topher smiled before responding, "It's nice to hear that from one of the best players this show has ever seen!"

"Thank you amigo."

"Get a room you two." Scott groaned.

xx

Scott is frowning in the confessional before he spoke, "I know Topher kind of saved Courtney last night, but I don't really trust that guy."

xx

Topher shrugged, "I think I'm in a pretty good position."

xx

Alejandro smirked deviously. He is shown contemplated before speaking, "I may have to keep an eye on that Chris Wannabe."

xx

The hero males were shown next. Dave woke up and looked around, he noticed Tyler had already woken and left the cabin. Brick and Noah were still fast asleep though. Dave was concerned for Brick because the few days he knew him he never slept in this late. He shook Brick awake, "Uh, Brick. You know it's like, noon right?"

Brick shot straight out of bed and shouted, "What!? I'm up late! I need to get my morning run in!" Brick got dressed and ran out of the room as fast as possible. All of the commotion woke Noah up.

"What's with all the racket?" Noah groaned.

Dave shrugged, "Brick overslept. Anyways, wanna grab breakfast? Kinda glad Sky's team keeps winning challenges so I can avoid her."

Noah groaned again, "You need to learn to get over the past. Sure, she left you to die, but ya know.. So did Chris, Shawn, and Jasmine."

Dave frowned, "But she _used _me _and _left me to die." Noah just groaned in response to this.

xx

Noah is seated in the confessional outhouse, "Dave's vengeance on Sky is going to take him out of this game. I need him to calm down so he can stay in my alliance and help me win this game."

xx

Noah is replaced by Dave, "Look, it's not that easy to forgive her okay? I've tried, trust me. Just thinking about her gets me so angry. How can you use someone like that and then leave them to die? People think I was trying to kill her in the finale, but I was just trying to incapacitate her so I could win the money."

xx

Noah and Dave get ready and open the door to go to breakfast and they're greeted by a cold win, snow covered ground, and snow still falling from the sky. "Alright, what gives? It's summer." asked Dave. Dave and Noah walked over to the mess hall where everyone has already gathered, including the Neutrals. Everyone seems to be confused by the snow.

Courtney was the first one to bust into the mess hall, "I demand to know what's going on!" sitting inside the mess hall was Chris and Chef, drinking some hot chocolate. They looked over to her and all the people right behind her. "What is going on here, Chris? Why is it snowing!"

Chris shrugged, "It's the Christmas special." everyone looked super confused.

"It's summer!" shouted Dakota.

Chris nodded, "Yeah, but this will air around Christmas time, so I figured we'd do a Christmas special."

"Some people don't celebrate Christmas you know!" accused Sky.

Chris just simply nodded again, "Yeah we were going to do a holiday special, but Christmas is my favorite holiday after-all. I mean, it's named after me! It's CHRIS-tmas! So I had to." Everyone groaned at his awful pun.

Chris stood up from the table with Chef and the hot chocolate before explaining the challenge, "Alright today the challenge will be competed in two parts. The first part will have you guys in a sleigh, one person will be in the sleigh and the rest will be the reindeer and pull it. The objective of that part of the challenge is to do a perfectly designed race and gather all five of your teams Christmas presents along the way, whichever team comes in first will be safe and get the mansion. The other two teams will compete in part two, a good ole' snowball fight. First team to have all of their members out of the snowball fight will have to vote someone off."

/

The scene cut to the teams outside with the sleighs. They're at the starting line for the course. Chris stands in front of them all, "Alright, I'll be the ones to pick who will be an elf in the sleigh and who will be a reindeer pulling the sleigh. Dawn, Amy, and Staci you all will be the elves in the sleighs. The rest of you will be pulling them. Remember, there's five presents you need to collect along the way. Ready? Go!"

/

The neutrals took off faster than the other two teams with the help of an additional team member and Rodney's strength. Trent looked over to Rodney, "Wow! Your strength is really helping us out!"

Rodney smiled, "Thanks! It's really the one thing I have going for me!"

Beth interrupted their conversation to say, "I bet Beardo is super strong too!"

Lindsay looked on up ahead and noticed the first set of presents, "Staci! Make sure to grab one of the presents!"

Staci grabbed one and almost fell out of the sleigh before sitting back down, "That was a close one, yah!"

/

Currently in second place was the villains as Scott, Alejandro, Jo, and Courtney are all strong and can pull the sleigh with ease. The heroes aren't too far behind thanks to Brick and Tyler. "Alright Amy! The first present is coming up, make sure to grab it!"

Amy groaned. "I guess if I have too! I'd just like to point out that if we still had Lightning we'd be going even faster."

Everyone sighed at Amy before Jo opened her mouth, "Shut up about that idiot going home, maybe get a better taste in guys."

Amy frowned and grabbed the first present.

/

Noah was having a hard time keeping up with the team. Samey who noticed this began to try and cheer him up, but Noah just looked at her a little confused. "What are you doing, Samey?"

Samey blushed and responded, "Just trying to keep the team moral up!"

Tyler, who noticed the interaction began to get suspicious, "Hey, get a room! Dealing with Noah alone is too much already."

Noah frowned, "Tyler shut up."

Dakota groaned, "Can you guys keep from arguing one episode? Dawn the first present is coming up!" Dawn nodded and grabbed the first present effortlessly.

/

Throughout the challenge, the teams kept changing positions. The Villains were the first to grab the second present while the Neutrals got it second. For the third present, Neutrals grabbed it first and the Heroes grabbed it second. For the fourth present, Heroes grabbed it first and the Neutrals grabbed it second.

On the teams, Beth flirted more with Beardo much to Staci's dismay.

Samey kept trying to drop hints to Noah, who was oblivious causing the rest of the team to face palm, except Tyler who argued with Noah a few times.

Nothing really notable over on the Villains. Amy complained about Lightning getting booted, everyone told her to shut up. Alejandro complimented Topher more as a player, and Courtney and Scott were wary of Topher's intentions.

/

The Neutrals take the lead once again as they're coming up on the final present, Heroes and Villains trailing closely behind.

"We're going to win it again!" Shouted Rodney.

Beardo and Beth smiled at each other and Staci finally snapped, "Stop smiling and focus on the challenge, eh!"

Beth looked back at Staci, "Shut up Staci."

"Stop stealing the one guy who's ever been interested in me, yah!" Staci shouted.

Sky interrupted their feud with, "The present is coming up!"

"He's not even interested!" yelled Beth.

Beardo looked confused but also like he was finally putting two and two together.

/

The Heroes had just pulled ahead of the Villains and were coming up on the final present.

Noah was wheezing by this point but still keeping up with his team because he didn't want to let them down. Tyler pointed ahead, "There's the last present!"

Dawn grabbed it and smiled and the heroes headed off to the finish line.

/

Alejandro noticed Noah's wheezing, "Don't worry team! Noah has to slow down eventually and then we'll steal first place from the Neutrals!"

Topher looked over at Alejandro, "How can you be so sure?"

Alejandro smirked, "I know Noah and I know we aren't using our full power we can win this!"

"I never want to agree with Alejandro, but I have to agree!" Courtney nodded.

Amy grabbed the final present and made for the finish line.

/

Chris and Chef was waiting at the finish line for the teams. Chef looked ahead, "Hey Chris! I think I see the first team!"

Chris smiled, "Let's see who wins part 1 shall we?" The sleigh got closer and closer and finally it crossed the finish line. The first team to make across the finish line was... The Neutrals!

Staci climbed down the sleigh and hugged Beardo, "We won another challenge, yah!"

Beardo gently pushed her off, "Yeah that's great."

Chris looked over at them, "Alright can I have my present?"

"Yah, they're in the sleigh." Said Staci.

Chris walked over and looked into the sleigh, "I only count four. Where's the fifth?"

Sky face-palmed, "Did you not grab the fifth present while you and Beth were bickering?"

Staci groaned, "No! Beth was distracting me! I'm sorry guys..."

Beverly patted Staci on the back, "It's okay, a-at least we can still win the next part of the challenge."

/

The second team finally arrived across the finish line and it was... The Villains! Amy jumped out of the sleigh with two of the presents and the the other three were handed to Chris by Topher, Courtney, and Scarlett. The Heroes finally got there and Chris announced, "The Villains are safe and get the mansion! Heroes and Neutrals, get ready for part two of the challenge! Don't worry, you'll each have snow forts to protect you."

* * *

**Remaining:**

**Heroes: _Noah, Brick, Dawn, Dave, Samey, Tyler, Dakota_**

**Neutrals: _Beth, Trent, Beverly, Staci, Beardo, Sky, Rodney, Lindsay_**

* * *

The Heroes were standing in their snow fort trying to think of a strategy to win the challenge. "I think we just rush them and give them everything we got!" Tyler exclaimed.

Dawn face palmed. "I don't think that's going to work out the best for us."

"Yeah, they'll have all the defense and we'll be right out in the open! I appreciate you enthusiasm though, soldier!" agreed Brick.

Tyler crossed his arms, "No one listens to _my _ideas."

Noah pat the jock on the back and said, "It's because your ideas completely suck." Tyler glared at Noah.

"I think we should just stay here and launch snowballs at them whenever they stick their heads out." explained Dave.

"That's the best idea we've had so far." Dakota nodded.

Samey looked over to Noah, "You're smart! Surely you can think of something?" she asked. Noah just simply shrugged in response.

/

The neutrals were having a very similar conversation over in their fort. "I think we should just hunker down here." said Beverly.

Sky shook her head, "I think sitting here will leave us as sitting ducks. I think since we outnumber them we should just run in and take them all out."

"I don't think that would work either," Beardo stated plainly, "Because then we'll be open for shots while they're in the safety of their fort."

Beth and Staci both nodded their heads. "I think Beardo has a great point!" Beth exclaimed. Beardo smiled at her.

"I think his point is _amazing _which is better than great, yah." said Staci.

Trent sighed at the two and then threw out his own idea, "How about we split into two groups of four? One will attack and the other will stay in cover."

"I think that would work pretty well for us!" exclaimed Rodney. Lindsay only nodded in agreement.

Sky stood by the opening to the fort and spoke, "Alright, Trent, Rodney, Lindsay, and I will be the attackers. You four can be the defenders." Everyone nodded in agreement and the attackers set off to the Heroes fort.

/

Sky, Trent, Rodney, and Lindsay were sneaking up on the Heroes, but all of them had their eyes peeled and saw the four sneaking up on them.

"Fire!" Brick exclaimed, excitedly. A barrage of snowballs were thrown out by the Heroes. Sky, Trent, and Lindsay were able to dodge but Rodney was too big of a target and got hit.

"Darn!" Rodney sighed sadly.

Trent and Sky were huddled behind a snow drift as snowballs were hitting it. Trent looked to Sky, "Alright Sky, what plans do you have here?"

Sky shrugged. "Not many if I'm being honest. Don't even know if Lindsay and Rodney made it."

"That's true." the Musician nodded.

They were going to continue their conversation of a plan, but were interrupted by Lindsay. "Hello? Trent? Sky? Where'd you go?"

"We have to use Lindsay as a distraction while she's out in the open! We'll sneak behind them!" Sky exclaimed. Trent nodded, being fine with the plan.

/

The Heroes were all staring at Lindsay. Dawn sighed. "Taking her out just seems a little too easy. I feel bad for her."

"I agree." Samey nodded.

Noah groaned, annoyed. "Well can someone just take her out already?"

Tyler shook his head, "She might have broken my heart, but I can't do it."

Their conversation was interrupted by Dakota stepping up and throwing a snowball, hitting Lindsay square in the face. She turned to her team and smiled. "Goal is done!" She was then nailed in the face from behind everyone else.

The Heroes turned around to look at their assailants and saw Trent and Sky. The two were also able to hit Noah, Dawn, and Tyler. The rest were able to make it to cover.

Trent and Sky made their way to where Samey were hiding and were about to hit her when Brick and Dave hit them both from behind. The boys high-fived.

"Good job Dave!" Brick exclaimed.

Dave smiled. "You too!"

Samey got up with a look of determination. "Alright, now we have to take down the other four. It's time to go on the attack."

/

The three remaining Heroes made their way to the Neutrals snow fort. The team were discussing what the pairs should be.

"I'll pair with Beardo!" Beth announced.

Staci shoved her out of the way. "No _I'll _pair with Beardo."

The two girls glared at each other. Beardo finally sighed and pushed them apart, "What is the deal with you two?" This is getting ridiculous and I'm getting tired of it."

Beth and Staci stopped glaring at each other and both began blushing.

"She's just an idiot, yah!" Staci finally said not wanting to admit anything.

"You're the idiot, idiot!" Beth responded.

Beardo and Beverly both side. Suddenly The three heroes popped out.

"You really shouldn't argue in the middle of a challenge." said Dave, plainly. Brick, Dave, and Samey took out Beth, Beverly, Staci, and Beardo immediately.

/

The Heroes and the Neutrals were gathered after the second challenge and Chris was in front of them. "Looks like the Neutrals finally lost! Heroes you can go to the cabin now. Neutrals I'll see you down by the campfire later." the Host said.

xx

Trent was in the confessional glaring. "This has gone on far too long. It was cute at first and now it's just tiresome."

xx

Sky punched the wall of the confessional. "If they're really going to be this childish they don't deserve to be here." she exclaimed.

xx

Beverly was just seen face-palming.

xx

Rodney sighed before speaking, "I can understand letting love get to you like that, but now I can see how annoying it is."

xx

Lindsay was frowning. "I just don't know what happened to Beth! She hasn't really been talking to me all season and she's been acting like this with staci."

xx

Beardo was just frowning. "I was happy I got a group of friends, but they ruined it. I'm getting the bottom of it tonight."

xx

Beth and Staci were seen in a split screen. "She's going down!"

xx

Beardo was seated with Beth and Staci. He let out a breath and calmly began to talk, "You guys are going to explain what's happening or else none of us can be friends anymore. I'm tired of the arguing."

Beth and Staci looked at each other. "Yah, she started it!" defended Staci.

"No she tota-" Beth began before being cut off by Beardo.

"No arguing. No blaming each other. Just tell me why this is happening." the Soundboard expressed.

Staci glared at Beth once again, "I really like you Beardo but she does too and she's trying to steal you away when we're clearly meant to be together, yah!"

Beardo went wide eyed before gathering himself and said, "No offense, but she can't really steal what you never had.. We were never dating, Staci."

Beth smiled before exclaiming, "Ha! Take that Staci!"

"I'm not _yours _either Beth." both girls frowned. Beardo stood up before finishing, "Truth is, I'm not looking for a relationship right now. Both of you are great girls, but I'm not ready to date. Plus, I'm into guys."

Beth and Staci gasped.

"What!? I'm so sorry Beardo! I'm an idiot!" Beth started.

"Me too, eh!" Staci finished.

Beardo shrugged, "It is what it is, ladies."

/  
At the campfire ceremony Beth, Trent, Sky, and Rodney were seated in the front with Beverly, Staci, Beardo, and Lindsay on the back row. Chris stood in front of all of them. He smirked, "First off for the first two eliminations we gave at smores, but _Chef _got tired of making them so you're just going to get a marshmallow."

The camera flashed across the eight contestants at risk of elimination.

"If you don't get one of these seven marshmallows you will be going home... First one goes to: Sky! Also safe is...

...Beardo!

...

...Lindsay!

...

...Rodney!

...

...Trent!

...

...Beverly!" It was down to Beth and Staci, both were clearly nervous. Beth looked like she was in tears and Staci was visibly shaking. "Alright ladies, you both struck out with love. Which of you struck out worse? The last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...Beth!" Beth sighed in relief while Staci just frowned and looked down at the ground. Chris smirked, "Well, will you please follow me to the Boot of Shame?"

/

The camera cuts to show Staci standing in front of the giant boot. Only Beardo, Beth, and Rodney came to see her off. Beardo gave her a quick hug, "Sorry it had to be this way Staci."

Staci shrugged, "I lasted three episodes longer than last time so I guess that's a plus."

"I hope we can still be friends! I guess we were both being dumb.." Beth said.

Staci glared at her, "Not a chance, loser." Beth was taken aback by this, figuring Staci would just forgive her. "You were still mean, Beth, and I'm not going to forget anything you said."

Beth walked off annoyed and Rodney walked up to Staci, "Hey. I know we didn't talk much while you were in the game, but we're both pretty bad with love! What say you and I give the stars in the sky and your eyes and uh... a chance when we're done."

Staci smiled, "I'd love to, yah! You're a total hunk! You have muscles unlike _Beardo. _I don't know what I was thinking before."

"Yo, I'm standing right here." Beardo said.

Staci looked over at Beardo before a boot swung down and hit her before she could respond. Chris just shrugged, "It was taking too long and no one cares about Staci anyways."

/

Chris is now standing in front of the dock, "Staci is the first voted out of her team once again. At least she's not last place this time. That's one love triangle of losers we don't have to worry about anymore! Find out who will be eliminated next on the next exciting episode of Total Drama: The Island Awakens!"

* * *

**Next Time On: "Total Drama: The Island Awakens"**

_A trip to Boney Island leads our contestants on quite an interesting adventure and the fourth contestant is kicked off the island._

* * *

**Votes:**

xx

Beth's vote was shown first. "I was blinded.. I guess I'm just sorta stupid. I'm voting for STACI, I feel bad for what I said to her these past few days, but hopefully she can forgive me."

xx

Staci was in the confessional, angry, "At least I know he's not straight now. I don't forgive Beth though and I never will! She was pretty cruel to me some of the times and I just can't with it anymore. I vote for BETH."

xx

Beardo sighed before voting, "From what I saw, BETH was ruder than Staci ever was in their arguments."

xx

Sky sat plainly, "I'm voting for STACI. I want them both gone but Beth is more useful than Staci is."

xx

Trent is seen next, "Yep one of them are going home. Personally, I'm voting STACI."

xx

Lindsay, "They both might have messed up but Beth is my friend so I'm voting STACI."

xx

Rodney, "I guess I'm going to vote for BETH. I think I might have a shot at love with Staci! Sucks to have to vote off a farm girl though."

xx

Beverly shrugged, "They both deserve the boot, but I'm voting STACI she was less annoying this time around than back on Revenge but she still deserves to go."

xx

**Staci: 5**

**Beth: 3**

**5-3**

* * *

**Heroes: _Noah, Brick, Dawn, Dave, Samey, Tyler, Dakota_**

**Villains: _Courtney, Alejandro, Jo, Topher, Amy, Scott, Scarlett_**

**Neutrals: _Beth, Trent, Beverly, Beardo, Sky, Rodney, Lindsay_**

* * *

**24th - Bridgette (The Surfer Girl)**

**23rd - Lightning (The Athletic Overachiever)**

**22nd - Staci (The Compulsive Liar)**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thanks everyone for reading. Sorry this took so long to come out but I got real busy.

As for the episode and the elimination. So this is a Christmas special, sorry if you celebrate other holidays! I just figured it'd be funny to have Chris make it about him instead of the actual holiday. Also sorry this episode isn't as long as the other ones were. I'm sad that this one is so much shorter than the others.

Staci was booted off.. Yeah I feel bad about this one. I originally had her going a couple episodes longer and not being the first one booted off her team, but after writing the first few episodes I realized her plot with Beth and Beardo could only go on for so long. I figured if it didn't end this episode it would have went on too long and would have ended up annoying the readers so I knew I had to cut Beth or Staci.

I know what you guys are thinking, Beth has way more canon development than Staci does and to that I say... You're right. I just have more ideas of what I can do with Beth in the story than with Staci. Beth doesn't have that much left to do, but she still had more potential than Staci in this story. I wish I could've wrote Staci longer, but my plots just couldn't allow it.

Here's some questions:

-Winner Pick?

-How do you think the Beth/Beardo/Staci love triangle was handled?

-Who are you rooting for?

-Who do you think will be gone next?

Thanks once again for reading!


End file.
